Troubles
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: Nos trois amis rentrent a Poudlard pour une année de plus et certaines choses semblent avoir changées. HGDM a venir. Reviews please ! Fic terminée ! [EPILOGUE !]
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà, c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le mois d'aout venait de commencer et Poudlard manquait à Harry. Il été allongé sur son lit de Privet Drive et pensait a ses amis. Ron lui avait promis q'il viendrait les rejoindre. Mais où, Harry l'ignorait il espérait ne pas avoir a retourner au square grimmaud, depuis la mort de Sirius il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir a y retourner. Il ferma les yeux et tomba instantanément dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un hibou qui tapait a son carreau, celui ci portait un petit hibou qui s'avéra être Coq. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa ses deux lettres. Il laissa entrer le hibou de Ron qui partit se désaltérer dans la cage d'Hedwige. Harry regarda les deux enveloppes, sur l'une il reconnut l'écriture plutôt brouillon de Ron et sur l'autre l'écriture propre et soignée d'Hermione. Son visage s'illumina et c'est avec un sourire évident qu'il ouvrit la première lettre

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu va bien, ici tout va bien, Bill et Fleur sont arrivés hier ce qui n'est pas pour plaire a Ginny. Aimerais tu venir nous rejoindre au terrier dès la semaine prochaine ? Nous viendrions te chercher par la poudre de cheminette Mardi a 14h_

_Hermione arrivera quelques jours plus tard car pour l'instant elle est en France. Répond moi au plus vite._

_Amitiés,_

_Ron_

Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond, il allait au terrier ! Enfin si l'Oncle Vernon l'y autorisait, mais il ne se fit pas de souci pour ça. Puis il se rappela qu'Hermione lui avait également écrit. Il sentit un pincement au niveau de son coeur, depuis la fin de l'année dernière il avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille et n'avait osé lui avouer par timidité. Il prit l'enveloppe en tremblant et lut

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Comment vas tu ? Vas tu me rejoindre chez Ron la semaine prochaine ? J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante te laisseront venir car tu me manque beaucoup. Pour moi tout, va bien, je suis en France au bord de la méditerranée et j'en profite pour bien bronzer il fait bien plus chaud que par chez nous. En espérant te revoir très bientôt_

_Gros bisous_

_Hermione_

Harry était euphorique, bien plus qu'après la lecture de la lettre de Ron, il manquait a la jeune fille. Après ceci, il se sentit d'excellente humeur et partit dans la cuisine annoncer a l'oncle Vernon qu'il partirait la semaine suivante. Il pénétra dans la petit cuisine, Dudley comme a son habitude était devant la télé en train de grignoté, et l'oncle Vernon était en train de lire son journal, entra et toussa. L'oncle Vernon leva la tête vers lui pour l'écouter.

- Mon ami Ron m'a proposé de passer le reste des vacances chez lui a partir de la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu est d'accord ?

- Comment viendront-ils te chercher ?

- Par la poudre de cheminette

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça

- Eh bien ils passeront par la cheminée

L'oncle Vernon devint violet

- Maugrey sera sûrement là, tu sais celui qui a un oeil en verre, tu l'as deja vu

L'oncle Vernon passa du violet au blanc. Il bafouilla un "d'accord"

Harry sortit de la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres, il allait passer le reste des ses vacances au terrier, et mieux encore il les passerait avec Hermione.

La semaine passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût d'Harry qui était impatient a l'idée de rejoindre ses amis. Puis le grand jour arriva, à 14h Harry attendait dans le salon avec sa valise a la main. L'oncle Vernon quand a lui scrutait l'atre de la cheminée nerveusement. Puis Ron surgit de la chaminée couvert de suie, il avait grandi d'au moins 10cm pendant le mois ecoulé et a en juger par la carrure impressionant qu'il imposait il avait du s'entrainer au quidditch très durement, surement avec Ginny songea Harry. Il serra la main de Ron avec un sourire et se retourna pour prendre sa valise. Puis ils retournèrent au Terrier. Ils la montèrent dans la chambre de Ron, Harry était très etoné que ROn soit venu seul le chercher. Ron expliqua que son père avait beaucoup trop de travail au ministère.

- Quand arrive Hermione ? demanda Harry

- Elle devrait arriver âprès demain d'après ce que m'as dit Ginny

- A propos d'Hermione, Ron j'aimerais te dire quelque chose dis Harry en se tordant les mains

- Quoi ? demanda Ron qui devinait de quoi Harry voulait lui parler

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle avoua t-il en rougissant

- Mais Harry c'est super !

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui moi aussi je dois t'avouer que j'ai été amoureux d'elle,mais maintenant..

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien puisque kl'heure est aux confidence, je sors avec Lavande

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Harry

- Depuis un mois

Harry était medusé il avait toujours pensé que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione et c'est pour çela qu'il n'avait pasosé avouer ses sentiments a sojn meilleur ami, c'est donc le coeur plus leger qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch afin de s'entrainer.

* * *

reviews svp je ne vais pas ecrire si personne ne me lis et n'apprecie 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite je voulais attendre un peu mais comme j'avais le temps, je mets le deuxième chapitre en ligne

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione se prélassait au bord de la mer Méditerranée, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était en vacances avec ses parents. Tout en scrutant la mer elle songea qu'il fallait repartir le lendemain. Elle souffla, elle adorait la France et ne souhaitais pas repartir, bien sur, elle avait hâte de retrouver Harry et Ron mais les cotes françaises lui manqueraient. Durant ses deux semaines elle avait passé son temps à lire au bord de la plage et cela se voyait, elle arborait un bronzage impressionnant.

Elle avait aussi beaucoup changé physiquement, ses cheveux n'étaient plus touffus et emmêlés, mais disciplinés et légèrement ondulés, elle avait désormais de nombreuses formes et elle devenait une vraie femme. Elle avait changé toute sa garde robe et portait dorénavant des habits beaucoup plus féminins et mettant mieux en valeurs ses formes généreuses sans pour autant s'habiller comme une traînée.

Si elle avait changé aussi radicalement, c'est parce qu'elle voulait plaire cette année, elle en avait assez de n'être que la bonne amie, elle aussi voulait être remarquée et non pas seulement pour son physique, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle avait changé, elle voulait également qu'on la remarque pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une des ses potiches qui était pendue aux basques de Malefoy toute la journée. Elle se surprit en cet instant à penser à Malefoy

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa mère qui lui dit de venir faire ses valises. Elles se leva silencieusement regarda une dernière fois la mer et se résigna a partir. Le soir c'est avec du baume au cœur qu'elle se coucha, la France était un très beau pays et les français étaient très amicaux, elle se promit de venir en France avec Ron et Harry un jour et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain elle revint par avion jusqu'à Londres et un taxi a conduisit jusqu'au Terrier, elle frappa a la porte et Mrs Weasley vint lui ouvrir avec un visage rayonnant

Ah ! Hermione, rentre ma chérie, tu peux monter tes valises dans la chambre de Ginny, et rejoindre les autres après, ils sont partis au Verger faire une partie de Quidditch.

Merci Mrs Weasley dis Hermione dans un sourire

Elle monta péniblement ses affaires jusque dans la chambre de Ginny, elle entendit la Goule du grenier taper sur les tuyaux puis elle se rendit dans le verger. En traversant le jardin, elle vit en chemin quelques gnomes et entendait au loin les rires de ses amis. Elle pénétra dans le verger et les regarda quelques instants avant de signaler sa présence. Les garçons avaient tous deux beaucoup grandi et leur carrure était impressionnante. Harry avait laissé pousser un peu ses cheveux dont quelques mèches retombaient sur le visage, il était ainsi beaucoup plu séduisant. Ron quant à lui était plutôt pas mal dans son genre.

Elle toussa légèrement afin d'indiquer sa présence. Tous parurent étonnés mais ravis de la voir. Ils descendirent en piqué afin de venir la saluer.

Mais Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais la ? On ne t'attendait pas avant demain !

Je suis venue directement après mes vacances expliqua-t-elle

Et la France c'était comment ?

C'était très bien dit-elle simplement

Harry restait silencieux, il observait Hermione et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver radieuse, elle était tellement belle, bien bronzée et il adorait ses nouvelles formes que ses vêtements laissaient deviner. Ce jour la, elle portait une petite jupe en jean qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un débardeur turquoise plutôt moulant et décolleté. Hermione remarqua la façon dont Harry la regardait et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Le soir Mrs Weasley organisa un repas en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Harry, ou il ouvrit tous ses cadeaux. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un livre sur la Quidditch, Ron lui avait offert un des articles de la boutique de Fred et George et Hermione lui avait acheté un livre de défenses contre les forces du mal. Mais ce jour là Harry atteint également sa majorité, qui était acquise a 17ans chez les sorciers, et il en profita pour offrir une rose rouge à Hermione qu'il avait fait apparaître grâce à un sort. Celle-ci devint aussi rouge que la rose et murmura un vague merci.

Le reste des vacances passa trop vite au goût du petit groupe qui n'avait pas tellement hâte de reprendre l'école.

* * *

reviews svp si vous voulez la suite


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon j'ai eu aucune review donc j'écris ce chapitre et si vraiment j'ai aucune review je laisserais tomber...

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Au terrier tout était sans dessus dessous, on s'agitait dans tous les coins afin d'être a l'heure à la gare. Mr Weasley avait réussi à obtenir des voitures du ministère, prétextant une fleur que lui avait faite le ministre, mais en son fort intérieur, Harry savait que c'était a cause de lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la gare de King Cross, il leur restait encore un quart d'heure avant de prendre le train. Ils franchirent la barrière magique située entre les voies deux et trois et se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾. La locomotive rouge était là crachant des panaches de fumée sur les nombreux parents venus accompagner leurs enfants. Tous les quatre dirent au revoir à la famille Weasley et montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Ah oui j'avais oublié ! Dis soudain Hermione, je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous, j'ai été nommée préfete en chef, et je dois passer le reste du voyage avec l'autre préfet en chef

- Mais Hermione pourquoi tu ne nous l'avait pas dis ? demanda Ginny

- Hé bien j'ai seulement oublié !

A ton avis qui sera le deuxième préfet en chef ?

- Sûrement Malefoy dis Hermione la mine sombre

Sur ces paroles elle prit sa valise et s'éloigna dans les wagons. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse, il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'elle et Malefoy allait passer le voyage ensemble. Mais il se rassura en pensant que se serait probablement le seul moment de l'année ou ils devraient être a deux.

Hermione se dirigeait vers l'avant du train elle ne savait pas exactement où elle devait se rendre. Ce jour là, elle portait un débardeur rouge et un pantalon taille basse blanc. Elle exhibait fièrement son badge de préfete en chef qu'elle avait accroché sur ses habits. Puis elle rencontra le professeur Mac Gonagall qui lui expliqua qu'elle devait se rendre dans un des compartiments avec son homologue afin de prendre quelques décisions. Puis elle partit

Hermione rentra dans le compartiment et aperçut Malefoy qui était assis. Elle souffla puis s'assit en face de lui tandis qu'il restait silencieux. Ce silence étonna beaucoup Hermione elle s'attendait aux habituelles insultes mais il n'en fut rien. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre. Hermione l'observa quelques instants et le trouva étrange, elle lisait de la tristesse dans ses yeux gris et elle en fut étonnée, Malefoy n'était pas le genre à laisser voir ses sentiments. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, donc elle détourna immédiatement les yeux.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été, ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant et retombaient devant ses yeux ce qui le rendaient encore plus sexy. Il avait grandi et s'était épaissi ceci grâce à ses nombreux entraînements de quidditch. Et ses yeux étaient plus beaux et plus gris que jamais.

Hermione songea que beaucoup de filles auraient aimé être a sa place mais cela ne l'enchanta guère, elle n'aimait pas ce silence qu'elle trouvait pesant cela la gênait

- Alors comme ça on va devoir se supporter toute l'année ? Dit-elle pour rompre ce silence

- Faut croire répondit celui-ci

Il avait dis cela sans aucun dégoût dans sa voix comme si Hermione et lui ne s'étaient jamais détestés. Elle en fut très étonnée et ne su plus quoi répondre.

Puis lui aussi se mit a la regarder il se dit qu'il la trouvait vraiment belle, et qu'elle avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Puis il se résigna en pensant qu'il était un Malefoy et que jamais quelqu'un comme lui ne penserait plus amas de telles choses d'une sang de bourbe.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée a Poudlard et Hermione ne savait pas comment se changer sans que Malefoy la voie. Elle lui demanda de sortir du compartiment quelques minutes afin qu'elle puisse passer sa robe de sorcier. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans rien dire et celle-ci en fut interloquée. Puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait du passer dans un autre compartiment. Puis le silence se réinstalla

Puis le train se mit à siffler, ils arrivaient à la gare. Hermione sortit immédiatement de son compartiment et rejoint ses amis sur le quai. Ils s'installèrent dans un carrosse vide tous ensemble. Tous étaient silencieux, Hermione repensant a Malefoy quand Ginny rompit le silence :

- Qui est le deuxième préfet en chef ?

- Malefoy répondit simplement Hermione

- S'il t'embête dis le nous dis Harry on se chargera de lui

- Non, en fait ça s'est très bien passés nous ne nous sommes même pas insultés, en fait on ne s'est pas parlé

Ses amis ne dirent rien et se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée au château. Ils avancèrent jusque dans la grande salle, tous les professeurs étaient là, Dumbledore bavardait avec une femme qui s'avéra être Tonks (nda : je ne prend pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore parce que sinon Harry et les autres ne seraient plus a Poudlard donc on va dire qu'il est vivant ! ) . Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et lui montra Tonks. Ceux-ci se réjouirent en se disant qu'il aurait sûrement un professeur compétent cette année.

Puis Dumbledore prononça son habituel discours où il recommandait aux élèves d'être vigilants et unis. Puis vint la cérémonie de la répartition, elle sembla durer une éternité à Ron dont le ventre criait famine. Puis vint la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall afin de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors quand le professeur Mac Gonagall interpella Hermione. Celle-ci fit signe aux trois autres de rejoindre la salle commune et de ne pas l'attendre.

- Miss Granger, vous ne séjournerez plus dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, il y a une aile spécialement conçue pour les préfets en chef

- Cela signifie que je devrais la partager avec Malefoy ?

- Exactement Miss, Mr Malefoy et vous séjournerez dans le même endroit, vous aurez chacun votre chambre et il y a une salle commune et une salle de bain commune

Le professeur Mac Gonagall les mena jusqu'au troisième étage puis elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une nymphe

- Phœnix dit-elle

- Vous pouvez entrer lui dit la nymphe

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce. Il y avait un canapé noir en cuir et une petite table basse devant une grande cheminée. La salle de bain était magnifique la baignoire ressemblait plus a une piscine qu'a une baignoire les murs étaient en marbre blanc. Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre qui était rouge et or. Il y avait un bureau où elle pourrait travailler, une bibliothèque et des étagères en fer forgé. Il y avait également un grand lit a baldaquin aux rideaux pourpres. Elle songea que la chambre de Malefoy devait être semblable et ne pris pas la peine de la visiter

Elle rejoint la salle commune. Le professeur Mac Gonagall leur annonça qu'ils prendraient leurs fonctions le lendemain et partit les laissant seuls dans la salle commune. Malefoy s'assit dans le canapé la tête entre les mains

- Euh je crois qu'on devrait fixer quelques règles pour la salle commune

- Comme tu veux répondit Malefoy sans même bouger

Pour commencer la salle de bain, je vais appliquer un sort de façon a ce qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer quand l'autre est dedans. Pour les tours de gardes nous ferons ça plus tard. Je ne vois rien d'autres pour l'instant on pourra rajouter des règles plus tard.

Malefoy ne dit rien. Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Elle se coucha en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce changement d'attitude chez lui mais finalement la fatigue eu raison d'elle et elle s'endormit. Dans la salle commune qu'elle venait de quitter, le jeune homme était en train de pleurer silencieusement, et épuisé il s'endormit dans le canapé.

De son côté Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il imaginait Hermione dans le même dortoir que Malefoy, ça ne pouvait être que pour ça qu'elle n'était pas revenu et cela le rendait malade. Dans le lit voisin Ron fêtait ses retrouvailles avec Lavande et ceux-ci ne s'endormirent que tard par epuisement suite a la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Estelle : Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que j'écris quand même ! Et oui t'es dans mes alertes donc oui j'ai déjà lu le chapitre 3 :P

Loommyloon : mdr mwa aussi je veux bien aller le réconforter :P

Alex : Ah merci je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et oui je ferais pas trop durer le suspense

Merci a Ari également :)

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva très tôt afin de se préparer, elle voulait être impeccable le jour de la rentrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouva Malefoy endormit sur le canapé avec ses habits de la veille. Elle songea qu'il été sûrement épuisé par le long trajet et se rendit dans le salle de bain. Elle en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée. Malefoy était réveillé et attendait dans le canapé probablement pour aller se laver

- Euh Drago, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi tu as dormi sur le canapé ?

Celui-ci parut sur le coup étonné qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom et rétorqua :

- En effet Granger, ça ne te regarde pas

Durant quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé le ton sec et cassant qu'elle lui connaissait. Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère et par la même occasion se faire insulter elle ne répondit pas et sortit en direction de la grande salle. Drago une fois seul soupira et partit se laver.

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Harry

- Ron n'est pas avec toi ? demanda t-elle tout en beurrant un toast

- Non, il est avec Lavande, ils avaient l'air très occupés hier alors je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller ce matin

- Ah d'accord

- En parlant d'être occupé tu t'es bien amusée hier soir avec la fouine ?

- Harry je suis obligée je préférerais dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor mais les préfets doivent dormir dans un dortoir spécial !

- D'accord

Puis il resta silencieux tout au long du repas. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi jamais elle ne sympathiserais avec Malefoy celui qui l'avait insulté de si nombreuses fois. Puis on leur distribua leur emploi du temps. Il s'avéra que la plupart de leurs cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentards et ils commençaient avec un cours de potion .

Ron et Lavande arrivèrent l'air fatigués tandis que Hermione et Harry quittaient la salle en direction des cachots. Ils avaient vingt minutes d'avance, Harry espérait pouvoir parler à Hermione tranquillement mais Malefoy était déjà la assis par terre il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller manger. Il les entendit arriver mais ne leur adressa même pas un regard ce qui ne déplaisait pas Harry. Bien sur sa présence empêchait a Harry de tenter un quelconque rapprochement avec Hermione et intérieurement il maudit Malefoy de s'être trouvé là.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les autres élèves arrivèrent et Rogue les fit entrer dans les cachots. Alors qu'ils s'installaient par groupe de deux, Harry prenant bien soin d'être avec Hermione, Rogue les interrompit

- Devant le niveau minable d'une certaine partie de cette classe, je vais devoir mettre un Gryffondor un Serpentard à chaque table.

Il y eu des protestations, mais Rogue n'en tint pas compte. A son plus grand déplaisir Ron fut séparé de Lavande et se retrouva avec Blaise Zabini quant à Harry, il fut mit avec Goyle. Ce qu'Hermione redoutait arriva, elle fut placée avec Malefoy. Au grand étonnement de tous, celui-ci ne dit rien, il n'essayait même pas de contester, il se contenta de la regarder installer ses affaires avec un regard vide.

Décidément pensa Hermione, il n'y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Malefoy. Mais ce changement d'attitude ne lui déplaisait pas au contraire, elle pouvait maintenant se retrouver avec lui sans se faire insulter.

Le reste du cours se passa normalement, Malefoy travaillait comme à son habitude sauf qu'il ne disait rien, il se contentait de suivre les indications aux tableau ne regardait ni ne parlait même pas à Hermione. Il sortit à la sonnerie sans prendre la peine d'attendre Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione se posait beaucoup de questions et en sortant du cours, elle interpella Malefoy :

- Euh Drago ?

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci

- Hé bien, je te trouve bizarre depuis la rentrée, tu es seul, tu ne m'insulte plus, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas

- Mais tu crois quoi Granger ? Que je vais me mettre devant toi et que je vais déballer mon sac ! Je me confie a personne, encore moins aux sang de bourbe

Décidément, Hermione s'était bien trompée, elle avait cru qu'il avait changé, mais la famille Malefoy était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, jamais quelqu'un comme lui ne parlerait à un enfant de moldu, et elle décida que désormais elle l'ignorerait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notoire, la rentrée fut difficile pour Ron et Harry qui n'avaient pas du tout étudié durant l'été, Hermione elle avait profité de ses longs moments où elle était sur la plage pour lire tous les livres au programme.

Elle trouvait que Harry avait une attitude bizarre, elle le trouvait changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui avait changé.

Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune après le dîner, il espérait que la jeune fille lui dirait de rentrer quelques instants afin qu'il puisse lui parler, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parler des visites avec Malefoy et que pour l'instant elle préférait n'inviter personne. Mais en fait elle ne voulait pas le faire rentrer à cause de Malefoy.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, elle le vit là, Malefoy était assis sur le canapé et pleurait. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule d'un air compatissant. Celui-ci se leva brusquement

- Pourquoi tu pleures Drago ?

- Si tu le dis a quelqu'un je te jure que je te le ferais payer très cher

Et il monta dans sa chambre en la laissant seule dans la salle commune pleine de questions et totalement perplexe. Hermione resta longtemps à réfléchir dans la salle commune sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Malefoy à pleurer, et lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, tout le bois de la cheminée était complètement consumé.

* * *

Reviews SVP ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Loomy : Ouais il est triste t'en fais pas tu sauras ce qu'il a dans pas longtemps ;)

Estelle : si quelqu'un le prend dans ses bras c'est mwa :P Et pour le suspense c'est normal y va pas se confier tout de suite a Hermione faut que ça arrive progressivement y vont pas être amis du jour au lendemain

Lolly-girl : tu sauras mais pas tout de suite :P

Love pingo : oui nan t'inquiètes pas ça ira pas trop vite ;) et oui mais pas devant tout le monde il y a des rideaux a leurs lits et il y a sûrement moyen de jeter un sort pour pas que les autres entendent !

Eidole : l'intérêt d'une fanfic c'est qu'on set pas obliger de suivre le livre à la lettre, en particulier les couples. Si ça ne te plais pas je ne t'obliges pas a lire.

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tard, elle avait veillé tard dans la nuit et si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle allait être en retard en cour. Malefoy était assis dans le canapé comme la veille, elle eut l'impression qu'il ne le quittait jamais. Elle se lava et se maquilla rapidement et descendit dans la grande salle où elle rejoint Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient devant la salle de métamorphose et Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de voir que Malefoy était là assis par terre. Il lui jeta un regard noir mais elle n'en tint pas compte, par égard pour lui elle n'avait pas raconté à ses amis qu'elle l'avait vu pleuré.

Même si il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas le répéter elle ne l'aurait pas fait, si ils pleurait il se sentait déjà sûrement assez mal pour ne pas que Ron et Harry en rajoutent en se moquant de lui.

Harry était lui désemparé, il ne trouvait jamais le temps et le courage de parler à Hermione, mais si il ne le faisait pas rapidement, quelqu'un d'autre allait forcement le faire à sa place. Il lui fallait trouver le moyen de se retrouver seul avec la jeune fille et il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui parler.

Il se mit à côté d'elle en métamorphose et lui dit qu'il devait lui parler. Celle-ci pensa qu'il voulait lui demander des conseils afin d'aborder une fille et accepta. Elle était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il aller lui dire.

Harry fut très distrait toute la matinée, il essayait de trouver la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Et il se prépara mentalement à une réponse négative. Il eu une boule au niveau de la gorge toute la journée, il n'avait jamais été angoissé comme ça en vue de parler a une fille pas même lorsqu'il avait Cho au bal lors de sa 4ème année.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Hermione remonta dans son dortoir afin d'aller chercher ses livres pour les cours de l'après midi. Malefoy était assis sur le fauteuil et lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Hermione hésita et se lança

- Euh Drago ?

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci se demanda ce que la lionne pouvait bien encore lui vouloir

- Tu sais a propos d'hier, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas bien en ce moment mais si tu veux parler sache que je suis là. Et bien sur tout ce que tu pourrais me dire resterait entre nous

Elle le laissa penaud dans la salle commune. Il considéra la proposition de la Gryffondor longuement, il se voyait mal se confier à deux abrutis comme Crabbe et Goyle. Finalement il du partir en cour se posant toujours la même question : Pourrait-elle réellement le comprendre et l'aider ?

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Lavande se rendaient dans la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à la salle qu'il voulait faire apparaître. En entrant, Lavande fut émerveillée, des centaines de bougies étaient suspendues dans les airs de manière à créer une atmosphère intime. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un grand lit a baldaquin avec des voiles violets qui retombaient des deux côtés.

Lavande s'avançait vers le lit en tenant son petit ami par la main, mais celui-ci la retint. Devant le regard perplexe qu'elle lui lança, il sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'il lui donna. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique collier en argent serti d'un petit diamant discret. Ron murmura un « Je t'aime » et le lui passa autour du cou. Pour toute réponse celle-ci l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle recommença à le tirer vers le lit et cette fois ci il la suivit. Ils commencèrent a s'embrasser, Ron enleva délicatement le chemisier de Lavande et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci fit preuve de moins de délicatesse et arracha presque la chemise de Ron. Il souleva sa jupe et passa ses mains sur ses fesses en prenant le soin d'enlever son string au passage. Elle retira sa jupe elle-même et s'attaqua au pantalon de Ron. Elle l'enleva sans grande difficulté et voulu jouer quelques instants avec lui avant de passer à l'acte quand il va en regardant son boxer qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Elle le griffa sauvagement sur le torse comme une tigresse. Puis elle donna de petits coups de langues sur le membre gonflé de plaisir de son amant lui arrachant de petits cri rauques. Il la renversa retournant la situation et lui dit qu'elle avait assez joué. Il entra alors en elle en faisant de rapides va et vient. Puis il atteint l'extase en hurlant son nom tandis qu'elle en faisait de même.

Après leur journée de cour, Hermione se rendit dans le parc où Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous. Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Il emmena la jeune un peu plus loin. Pendant quelques instants il lui parla de tout et de rien il ne savait comment aborder ce qui l'amenait ici

- Hermione il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire mais euh c'est assez difficile

- Je t'écoute Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- Hermione tu me plais beaucoup je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais devenir ma petite amie.

Il avait dis cela dans un souffle et attendais la réponse fatidique. Elle réfléchit quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité a Harry et finalement elle dit :

- ...

* * *

Sa reponse au prochian chapitre si j'ai des reviews :P c'est pas très long mais j'avais envie de couper là :P 


	6. Chapitre 6

Gin : hé hé :P tu verras bien si il va se prendre un râteau

Loomy : c'est plus marrant si je laisse le suspense :P

Lolly : suis sadique

Love-pingo : Arf je finirais bien par savoir qui c'est cette fille :P

Arwenajane : Arf tu vas être déçue alors :P mais bon Hermione finira avec Drago de toute façon, je suis fan de Drago jusqu'au bout :P

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione était allongée dans son lit elle repensait a la discussion qu'elle avait eu l'après midi même avec Harry

- Hermione il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire mais euh c'est assez difficile

- Je t'écoute Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- Hermione tu me plais beaucoup je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais devenir ma petite amie.

Il avait dis cela dans un souffle et attendais la réponse fatidique. Elle réfléchit quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité a Harry et finalement elle dit :

- Oui ! (Nda : se sera bien un Hermione Draco vous inquiétez pas )

Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras. Le jeune parut soudain abasourdi puis finalement comme si il prenait vraiment conscience de la réponse d'Hermione, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Puis ceux-ci s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Ils revinrent vers le château quelques instants plus tard car il faisait froid. Ils se tenaient la main et Ron devina qu'Harry avait parlé à la jeune fille, il se contenta de leur adresser un grand sourire et donna un coup de coude à Harry comme pour le féliciter.

Un peu plus loin, Malefoy regarda les deux tourtereaux rentrer dans la salle commune. Il se dit que maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Potter elle devait sûrement tout lui raconter et se demanda si Hermione était vraiment une personne de confiance. Il hésitait encore quand au fait de se confier à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci regardait Malefoy l'air songeuse, elle aurait vraiment voulu connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à pleurer. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un baiser de son petit ami.

Le soir Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune, les aurevoirs durèrent plutôt longtemps car les deux amoureux n'arrivaient pas a se séparer. En rentrant elle vit Drago assit sur le canapé mais cette fois ci, il ne pleurait pas, il fixait la cheminée d'un air pensif. Quand elle rentra il la regarda. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il prit une inspiration et dit :

- Granger, j'ai réfléchit a ce que tu m'as dit

- Et ?

- Je sais pas si se serait une bonne idée que je me confie a toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien je suppose que maintenant tu racontes tout à Potty

- Il s'appelle Harry, et non si tu me dis quelque chose, je te jure que ça restera entre nous.

- C'est plutôt difficile pour moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier

- T'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant mais bon je pense que comme je t'ai vu pleurer tu as besoin de parler et le plus tôt sera le mieux enfin selon moi.

- C'est à propos de mon père..

- Il te frappe ?

- Oui il m'a toujours frappé mais ce n'est pas ça

A l'entente de ceci Hermione lui prit la main d'un air compatissant.

- Continue

- Et bien je suppose que tu te doutes qu'il le sert

- Qui ça il ?

- Voldemort

Hermione frissonna mais lui dit de poursuivre

- Il veut que moi aussi je le fasse, mais je n'en ai pas envie, je me suis sauvé de chez moi pendant les vacances et il a dit que si il me retrouvait il me tuerait.

Il avait dit la fin dans un murmure, lentement des larmes coulaient de ses joues, Hermione le pris dans ses bras afin de le réconforter et ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les deux enlacés devant la cheminée.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin entourée de grand bras musclés. Elle pensait s'être endormie aux côtés d'Harry et se retournait déjà pour l'embrasser puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Drago. Puis elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. Drago dormait paisiblement, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et partit dans la salle de bain.

Elle rejoint Harry plus tard dans la salle commune qu l'embrasa fougueusement dès son arrivée. Quand elle vit Drago entrer dans la salle, elle eu soudain de la peine pour lui sa situation ne devait vraiment pas être facile a supporter.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être mal a l'aise vis-à-vis de Harry, après tout, elle avait passé la nuit dans els bras d'un autre garçon qui n'était d'autre que le pire ennemi de son petit ami. Et bien qu'elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, elle venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Drago réfléchissait de son côté, il se demandait si il avait eu raison de se confier à la lionne il redoutait qu'elle puisse tout raconter. Mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder c'était plu fort que lui il se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait fait un câlin malgré le fait qu'elle sorte avec Harry

Harry s'aperçut que Malefoy fixait sa petite amie et ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Cependant, Hermione elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- Pourquoi il te fixe comme ça la fouine ?

- Je ne sais pas-peut-etre qu'il a encore inventé un nouveau moyen pour me pourrir la vie

Elle avait dit cela afin de calmer Harry, elle avait peur qu'il pose une question à propos de leur relation et elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire, elle ne savait pas si après les événements de la veille ils étaient amis ou toujours ennemis.

* * *

Bon c'est pas hyper long mais j'ai dit pourquoi Malefoy pleurait donc ça compense :P

Reviews svp !


	7. Chapitre 7

Estelle : merci :D

Love-pingo : mdr non pas tellement

Mondrakinouchet : ça va venir ai patience

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 7 : **

Harry et Hermione se rendirent à leur cour de potions main dans la main. Malefoy les regarda croisa le regard d'Hermione qui parut un peu gênée et détourna le regard. Les deux amoureux étaient en train de s'embrasser. Rogue passa par là et leur enleva dix points ce qui enragea Harry au plus au point.

Ils ne purent se mettre a deux en cour et Hermione se retrouva avec Drago qui avait été désigné comme son binôme pour toute l'année. Après les événements de la veille, elle ne su quoi lui dire

- ça va ? Demanda t-elle simplement

- Ouais. Je crois que Potter serait absolument ravi si il apprenait où tu as dormi hier

- Il ne l'apprendra pas parce que aucun de nous deux ne lui diras

- Il va falloir acheter mon silence Granger

Celui-ci avait retrouvé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes

- Peut-être que si Harry était mis au courant tout Poudlard serait au courant que le grand Drago Malefoy a pleuré a plusieurs reprises depuis la rentrée.

Drago serra la mâchoire, il ne pouvait parler à Potter, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache dans toute l'école qu'il avait pleuré plusieures fois.

Le reste du cours se passa silencieusement, aucun des deux ne voulant reparler des événements de la veille, cependant en sortant du cours, Malefoy lui frôla les cuisses et murmura à son oreille :

- J'ai passé une excellente nuit, peut être la meilleure que j'ai jamais faite dans les bras d'une fille

Celle-ci devint livide mais se dit finalement que Malefoy disait ça pour la déstabiliser

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mione ? T'es toute blanche ! Dis Harry en voyant sa petite amie

- C'est rien, c'est Dra..Euh Malefoy

Elle avait failli prononcer son prénom ce qui aurait a coup sur suscité la curiosité de son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet enfoiré ? Je vois aller lui régler son compte.

- Nan c'est rien, il essaye juste de me déstabiliser comme d'habitude, ignore le

Harry n'insista pas pensant qu'il valait mieux la laisser régler ça seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était assise seule dans un coin à la bibliothèque, Drago arriva et s'assit juste en face d'elle

- Alors Granger, on n'est pas avec Potty ?

- Alors Malefoy on a séché ses larmes ?

Drago se leva d'un coup et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione, il semblait furieux, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs, et son visage était déformé par la rage. Hermione fut apeurée se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Dis-il calmement mais en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Puis il prit son sac et partit. Hermione mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer, Drago l'avait troublé profondément, elle comprenait qu'il était furieux, son cœur battait la chamade et non pas parce qu'il l'avait effrayé mais le fait d'avoir son visage aussi près du sien l'avait chamboulée.

Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger. Toute la soirée elle ne pu s'empêcher de lancer des regards à Malefoy qui ne remarqua rien. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui l'avait remarqué et qui se demandait ce que son pire ennemi avait bien pu faire a sa copine.

Harry raccompagna Hermione, il aurait voulu qu'elle le laisse rentrer mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'était pas prête à franchir le pas et préférait attendre. En rentrant elle croisa Malefoy celui-ci la regarda passer et un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres ce qui déplut à Hermione.

Quand celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy la plaqua contre le mur en la tenant par les bras, son visage se retrouvant encore une fois a quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer ses magnifiques yeux gris.

Puis d'un seul coup il la relâcha et partit dans sa chambre. Hermione resta là seule quelques instants a réfléchir, décidément, elle ne comprenait plus l'attitude de Malefoy.

* * *

Bon je sais c'est court mais c'est le deuxième que je poste aujourd'hui quand même :P 


	8. Chapitre 8

Love-pingo : Mouarf j'avais le temps le jour là

Estelle : oui t'inquiètes normalement je continue ;) même si j'aurais moins le temps après avec les bac blancs et tout et tout

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle était n'était pas dans son lit, et elle portait encore ses habits de la veille. Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Avec effroi, elle se souvint lentement, après son altercation avec Malefoy, après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle s'était lentement dirigée vers la chambre de celui-ci afin d'avoir une discussion.

Celui-ci était en boxer quand elle était rentrée, elle rougit légèrement, à ce moment là, elle voulut se retourner et partir, mais il lui dit d'entrer. Elle s'assit sur son lit et resta quelques instants silencieuse. Machinalement, elle regardait son torse musclé, et remonta vers son visage en plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Celui-ci passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément.

Celle-ci fut au début surprise puis répondit a son baiser. Ils s'en arrêtèrent là, Hermione lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait aller plus loin, ils se mirent au lit et continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant quelques instants. Puis, finalement, la fatigue eut raison d'eux et elle s'endormit dans les grands bras musclés du jeune homme blond.

En se réveillant Hermione était toujours entourée par les deux bras de Drago elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se demanda comment elle avait osé faire une chose pareille a Harry, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais connu un baiser aussi passionné et ce qui la troublait le plus c'était bien le fait que celui qui avait été son pire ennemi ait pu lui procurer une telle sensation.

Elle mit de côté les événements de la veille et se rendit dans la grande salle. En arrivant, elle embrassa Harry, certes, il embrassait bien, mais jamais on ne l'avait embrassée comme Drago Malefoy l'avait fait et a vrai dire, elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour Harry, elle en vint même a se demander si sortir avec lui n'avait pas été une erreur. Elle resta perplexe durant tout le repas, Harry s'en inquiétait, il se doutait de quelque chose, il doutait des sentiments de la belle brune à son égard.

De la table des Serpentards, Malefoy la regardait tout en réfléchissant, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, il pouvait avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard, et c'était elle qu'il avait embrassée. En plus elle sortait avec Potty, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la jeune fille magnifique, surtout lorsqu'elle réfléchissait comme à cet instant, à quoi pensait elle ? Il n'en savait rien mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle pensait a lui et aux baisers échangés.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione se rendait à la bibliothèque quand Quelqu'un l'interpella au milieu d'un couloir désert, elle se retourna et vit Malefoy, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle redoutait qu'il lui dise qu'ils avaient commis une erreur la veille et que ça ne se reproduirait plus mais il dit :

- Mac Gonagall veut qu'on organise un bal a thème pour Halloween

- Ah d'accord

- Et euh au sujet d'hier…

- Oui

- Je ne sais pas si c'est…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Hermione se jeta a son coup sans savoir pourquoi et l'embrassa passionnément comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, pas même avec Harry. Quand elle eut finit, Drago demanda simplement

- Et Potter ?

- C'est toi que je veux personne d'autre dit-elle surprise de ses propres paroles, je lui parlerais

Drago lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on est ensemble ou je suis juste une de tes lubies ? demanda Hermione très sérieusement

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser. Pendant un moment elle avait craint ne n'être qu'une de ses folies d'un soir, et elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Elle se rendit vers le dortoir avec une seule idée en tête : parler à Harry, il fallait qu'elle rompe avec lui avant de lui faire encore plus de mal. Quand elle arriva, il jouait aux échecs avec Ron, quand elle arriva, Harry déclara subitement forfait et se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire évident ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de la jeune fille.

Elle l'emmena dans le parc pour lui parler comme il l'avait fait quand lui avait voulu lui parler. Elle s'assit au bord du lac en resta silencieuse quelques instants en fixant les étendues d'eau calmes. Puis il toussa comme pour lui rappeler sa présence, ce qui la fit redescendre sur Terre.

- Harry, on peut pas rester ensemble, je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais ressentir quelque chose de fort pour toi mais ces derniers temps je me suis rendue compte que si je restais avec toi j'allais te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose…

- Tu aurais du me le dire avant, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais on est toujours ami ? demanda t-il avec un sourire

- Bien sur répondit celle-ci

Et il fit un câlin comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle remonta vers son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard un peu plus légère, désormais elle pouvait se consacrer entièrement à sa relation avec Drago. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, le jeune homme faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, il attendait la jeune fille, il craignait qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Potter. Quand il la vit rentrer, il devint livide un murmura un vague : « alors ? » Pour toute réponse elle se rua dans ses bras et l'embrassa, celui-ci fut soulagé.

Il lui demanda si elle avait parlé de leur relation à Harry, mais elle lui expliqua que après avoir rompu, elle n'aurait pu lui annoncer qu'elle sortait désormais avec son pire ennemi, et elle expliqua à Drago qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour le dire a ses amis.

Et ce soir là, ce fut entièrement comblée qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de son petit ami.

* * *

Voilà toutcompte fait c'est pas plus mal que ce que j'avais commencé à ecrire ait été effacé parce qu'au final ce chapitre est beaucoup mieux je trouve l'histoire avance plus vite

Reviews SvP !


	9. Chapitre 9

Love-pingo : ouais je sais que ça a été vite mais j'en avait marre de la laisser avec Harry :P

Estelle : ouais yaura la suite mais ça risque d'etre de plus en plus long :S

Sorciere2salem : merci :D

Tite-Mione : Merci

**

* * *

Troubles**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Hermione se réveilla ce matin là d'excellente humeur, elle mit un peu de temps pour se rappeler ce qui la rendait si heureuse, puis elle se tourna et vit Drago qui dormait encore, et elle su ce qui la comblait tant. Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, elle se sentait si bien, si protégée dans ses grands bras qui l'encerclaient qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Il ressemblait à un ange, et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Puis lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et la vit là dans ses bras en train de le contempler, il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et se leva. Bien qu'il soient en petite tenue tous les deux, ils ne s'était rien passé cette nuit là, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle préférait attendre et qu'il était encore trop tôt et il l'avait accepté.

Il l'avait pour lui tout seul et ne comptait pas la laisser partir, et si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, il le désirait aussi, peut lui importait d'attendre, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles du château a coucher avec n'importe qui et il n'était pas avec elle uniquement pour ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment bien avec quelqu'un et espérait que rien ne viendrait troubler son bonheur.

Ils s'habillèrent, et quittèrent le dortoir ensemble, main dans la main. Cependant, ils durent se séparer quelques instants plus tard de peur qu'on les voie à deux, ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache, du moins pas pour l'instant. Et c'est avec regret qu'il la regarda s'éloigner en direction de Potter une fois arrivés dans la grande salle.

Hermione se sentait désormais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis, elle pensait que se qui s'était passé entre eux risquait de gâcher leur amitié. A vrai dire, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du sortir avec le survivant, elle savait dès le début qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse, mais elle lui avait quand même dit oui. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, peut être pour se prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait plaire aux garçons.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec Lavande et ne leur lança pas l'habituel « salut les amoureux », ce qui signifiait qu'Harry lui avait sûrement raconté leur rupture. Hermione regarda donc Drago à la table des Serpentards et vit que lui aussi la regardait rêveur, il lui adressa un sourire imperceptible par toute autre personne auquel elle répondit.

Harry restait silencieux et ne touchait pas à son assiette, Hermione ne pouvant supporter ce malaise davantage se leva et partit en direction du parc. Il neigeait dehors, Hermione frissonna et se dirigea vers le bord du lac, il restait une demi heure avant le début des cours, elle s'assit donc et se mit à réfléchir en regardant les grandes étendues d'eau devant elle.

Drago la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté d'elle en restant silencieux. Hermione n'y fit pas attention et resta silencieuse. Puis Drago rompit le silence voyant qu'elle ne cillait même pas.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- C'est Harry

- Quoi ? Tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui et tu viens de t'en rendre compte.

Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, jamais il ne pourrait avoir une fille comme elle, elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelque instants, devant ce manque de réaction, Drago fut convaincu qu'elle aimait toujours Harry, puis elle dit :

- Non, c'est avec toi que je veux être, mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu son amitié

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu est une fille géniale, et si il n'est pas assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte, alors c'est lui qui aura perdu quelque chose, pas toi.

La jeune fille lui sourit, il la tint par l'épaule, et alors qu'elle se penchait déjà pour l'embrasser quand quelqu'un hurla :

- MALEFOY !

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent pour voir débarquer Harry rouge de rage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec elle ?

Sur l'instant, Hermione était tétanisée, elle avait beau retourner la situation sous tous les sens, elle se demandait quelle excuse pourrait bien justifier le fait qu'elle se trouvait seule dans le parc avec Drago

- Aux dernières nouvelles Potter, Granger n'est plus ta petite amie, et ensuite ce que l'on fait ne regarde que nous

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui ? dit Harry avec une voix tremblante

Pour lui le fait qu'ils se soient trouvé ensemble dans le parc à ce moment expliquait bien des choses, tous ces regards qu'ils se lançaient entre autre.

- On prépare le bal dit simplement Drago

En son fort intérieur, Hermione remercia Drago d'avoir trouvé une aussi bonne excuse et acquiesça devant l'impression d'incrédulité sur le visage d'Harry. Harry partit en les laissant seul suite à la réponse de son ami et il se rendit vers le château.

Hermione remercia vivement Drago pour sa réponse et embrassa son amoureux après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les voir. Puis elle se leva et partit en direction de la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry dans le but de pouvoir lui parler. Après lui avoir demandé si il lui en voulait d'avoir rompu, le jeune homme lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, qu'il lui faudrait sûrement un peu de temps avant de se remettre de la rupture et qu'il ne comprenait pas son attitude, le fait qu'elle se soit assise a côté de Malefoy dans le parc.

Elle lui assura qu'ils préparaient le bal d'Halloween, et une fois le jeune homme rassuré ils échangèrent un sourire qui rassura la jolie brune qui avait craint d'avoir perdu un de ses meilleurs amis.

Puis dans l'après midi, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque où Drago la rejoignit peu de temps après, ils avaient en effet décidé de préparer le bal cet après midi là. Ils décidèrent d'organiser un bal où chaque élève a partir de la troisième année piocherait le nom d'une personne du sexe opposé qui serrait son partenaire pour la soirée et avec qui il y aurait un minimum de points commun. Ce serait le choixpeau qui désignerait les différents couples.

Puis ils allèrent annoncer à MacGonagall qui leur dit d'annoncer à leurs camarades de classe que le tirage des différents couples aurait lieu le soir même. Tous les adolescents attendaient avec impatience le soir afin de savoir avec qui ils iraient au bal. Bien que ça n'avait que peu de chance de les remettre ensemble, Harry espérait qu'Hermione serait désignée pour être sa partenaire, ainsi comprendrait elle peut être qu'ils étaient faits pour être a deux.

Le soir les élèves à partir de la troisième année restèrent après le repas tandis que les autres rejoignaient le dortoir.

Le professeur MacGonagall apporta le choixpeau sur le tabouret et avait la liste de tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année qu'elle appelait dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ce fut très long, quatre fois plus long que la cérémonie de la répartition. Elle vit que tous les élèves qui étaient passés avaient un air complètement incrédule et elle se demanda si le choixpeau réussirait vraiment à associer les élèves selon les affinités. Elle espérait vraiment se retrouver avec Drago, ainsi elle pourrait passer la soirée avec lui sans attirer le regards et les questions des autres élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle rejoignait le dortoir d'un pas lourd. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés et se mit à réfléchir. Drago arriva quelques instants plus tard et la regarda bizarrement avant de dire :

- Ca va ?

- Avec qui il t'a mis ?

- Parvati Patil répondit Drago après un moment d'hésitation

Hermione paru bouleversée elle pensa que Parvati devait être ravi de se retrouver avec lui et à cette pensée elle se mit à la haïr comme jamais elle n'avait haït personne

- Et toi ? demanda Drago

- …..

* * *

Bon voilà la suite c'est je sais pas quand desolé pour l'attente mais mon bulletin est pas terrbile du tout alors je peux me connecter que très rarement j'essayerais de mettre le prochain chapitre dès que je pourrais. En attendant, reviews svp 


	10. Chapitre 10

Tite mione : sans suspense c'est moins marrant :P

Love Pingo : Arf nan pas Harry

Lamiss : Arf mais si j'avais dis qui c'était vous auriez été beaucoup moins impatients de lire la suite et non ce n'est aucun de ceux que tu as cité

Vathany : je ne peux pas aller sur l'ordi souvent en ce moment donc je me débrouille histoire de poster quand même quelque chose même si ce n'est pas bien long

Rosalie : Arf nan son partenaire est encore pire :P

Sorcière2salem : Ouais je l'ai prise :P c'est plus marrant si ils choisissent pas avec qui ils y vont

Kinoko-kinoko : ouais c'est mon petit plaisir de couper les fic comme ça :P et merci pour toutes tes reviews j'avais la flemme d'écrire et elles m'ont beaucoup stimulé a écrire la majorité de mon chapitre

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Harry tournait en rond, il n'avait pas été reparti avec Hermione, mais avec Ginny, bien sur elle était gentille et ils étaient amis mais il pensait vraiment être reparti avec Hermione et ça le contrariait beaucoup de penser qu'elle pouvait être avec n'importe qui. De son côté, Ginny était ravie, au moins elle connaissait Harry elle ne se retrouvait pas avec n'importe qui.

Parvati racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait être la partenaire de Drago Malefoy et bien entendu elle faisait bien des envieuses. Ron avait bien entendu été reparti avec Lavande et tout deux étaient ravi. Ron était plutôt content que sa sœur ait été mise avec Harry, il était sur que le jeune homme ne tenterait rien étant toujours amoureux d'Hermione.

A quelques centaines de mètre de là, Drago se trouvait seul dans sa chambre, dépité, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi il avait été mis avec Parvati et surtout comment Hermione, sa Hermione avait pu être mise avec un imbécile comme lui. IL se rassura en se disant que la décision du choixpeau ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'elle était faite pour être avec son cavalier et lui avec Parvati.

Hermione seule dans sa chambre se résigna, elle devait y aller avec lui puisque le choixpeau l'avait désigné, toutefois comme Drago et elle avaient organisé le bal, ils devraient donc l'ouvrir, elle pourrait au moins faire une danse avec lui, et malgré le fait que son cavalier ne lui plaisait pas, elle se promit de se faire plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais été, après tout, Drago serait quand même son cavalier pour une seule danse certes, mais cela comptait quand même pour elle.

Le temps avant la soirée filait à toute vitesse, Hermione avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à avancer toutes les horloges de façon a ce que le bal arrive plus vite. Le week-end avant le bal, il y avait une sortie à Pré au Lard de prévue, et Hermione y alla avec Ginny qui le lui avait demandé au grand désespoir d'Harry.

- Qui sera ton cavalier ? demanda Hermione

- Avec Harry répondit Ginny avec un sourire évident

- Il te plait ? demanda Hermione avec elle aussi un petit sourire

- Oui, il m'a toujours plu

Hermione lui sourit et elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. Hermione hésita et dit

- Ginny, tu es ma meilleure amie, et il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire

- Je t'écoute, rien de grave j'espère

- Ginny, si j'ai rompu avec Harry, c'est parce que je sors avec un autre garçon

- Qui ? demanda Ginny qui était devenue surexcitée

- Drago murmura Hermione après avoir longuement hésité

Ginny restai là la bouche grande ouverte à contempler Hermione ; elle semblait abasourdie.

- Mais Hermione comment…c'est le pire ennemi d'Harry

- Je sais dit elle en se tortillant les mains, mais tu sais quand il est avec moi, il est vraiment différent, ce n'est plus ce garçon froid et méprisable, il est doux tendre, Ginny dis moi que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu n'en parlera pas aux autres dit-elle en la suppliant presque

- Hermione bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est avec lui que tu veux être alors je l'accepte, du moment qu'il ne te fait pas souffrir et les autres ça ne les regarde pas, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Hermione lui sourit et elles s'étreignirent à se couper le souffle.

Ensuite, elles se rendirent dans un magasin de vêtements, la boutique était bondée de jeunes filles de Poudlard venues chercher leur robe. Hermione réfléchit longuement avant d'acheter sa robe mais elle la prit quand même ce qui lui coûta une petite fortune. Quant à Ginny, elle du prendre une robe d'occasion ses parents n'ayant pas trop les moyens.

Les jeunes filles se rendirent ensuite à la cabane hurlante, Hermione expliquant à Ginny que Drago lui avait donné rendez vous là-bas ce lieu étant relativement calme et peu de personne y allant. Drago les vit arriver et fut intrigué de la présence de la jeune Weasley, il pensa qu'Hermione n'avait pu s'en débarrasser et que leur rendez vous été par conséquent annulé. Cependant, Hermione arriva vers lui en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Devant l'air hébété du jeune serpentard, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait mis Ginny au courant et l'embrassa passionnément.

Drago ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait que Ginny ait é »té mise au courant, il craignait qu'elle puise avertir Potter ou son frère, mais comme Hermione lui faisait confiance, il décida de lui faire confiance aussi. Ginny se sentait elle mal à l'aise, pas parce qu'elle restait avec un couple, non Hermione essayait de l'inclure de la mettre à l'écart le moins possible, mais elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Malefoy, jamais ils n'avaient eu ce genre de contact amical et elle se sentait de trop.

Ginny tint sa promesse et n'en parla pas même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Le temps fila à une allure folle, et le soir du bal arriva enfin, Hermione alla se préparer dans la salle commune des gryffondor, elle ne voulait pas voir Drago en costume, pas encore, cela lui aurait fait beaucoup trop mal de le voir si beau pour une autre. C'est donc d'un pas lourd qu'elle se rendit dans le dortoir des filles.

Tout le monde s'agitait en vue du bal, et les bavardages allaient bon train. Toutes les filles furent ravies de voir Hermione et elle les aida à se préparer. Parvati n'arrêtait pas de parler de Drago, de dire qu'il était séduisant, et elle ajouta même que si elle se débrouillait bien elle pourrait même finir dans son lit. Ginny regarda Hermione qui avait la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux et elle ordonna a Parvati de se taire et de se préparer car sinon elle n'aurait jamais finit. Celle-ci obéit bien qu'elle ne savait pas que Ginny disait cela à cause d'Hermione. Ginny s'avança vers Hermione qui lui dit

- Tu crois qu'il va coucher avec elle ? demanda t-elle dans un sanglot

- Non Hermione, je sais comment est Drago, et je peux te dire qu'il n'a jamais regardé une fille comme il te regardait toi l'autre jour, il ne fera rien avec elle, je ne sais même pas si ils danseront.

Hermione lui sourit, la remercia pour son réconfort et l'étreigna. Puis elles se préparèrent

Malgré le fait qu'elle porte une robe d'occasion, Ginny était magnifique, elle portait une robe vaporeuse blanche a paillettes, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon en laissant quelques mèches tomber sur sa nuque, elle avait renoncé au maquillage, étant bien plus jolie naturellement. Elle était vraiment superbe.

Hermione portait elle une robe bleu turquoise qui mettait vraiment très bien ses formes généreuses et qui contrastait avec sa peau mate. Elle avait laissé pendre ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir qui les faisait ressortir. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Hermione descendit les escaliers avec Ginny et Harry qui malgré l'affection qu'il portait toujours a Hermione avait décidé de l'oublier et de se consacrer uniquement à Ginny pour la soirée

- Au fait Hermione tu ne m'a pas dit, qui est ton cavalier ? demanda Ginny

- C'est …

* * *

et voilà :P reviews svp ! 


	11. Chapitre 11

Miss Angel : Si j'ai parfaitement le droit :P

Konoko-Konoko : nan il sera pas sage, enfin tu verras

Tite Mione : ouais je me suis dit que se serait marrant de vous faire attendre un chapitre de plus :P

Audrey : ouais c'est sadique c'est pour ça que je le fais

Rosalie : si je vais le faire

La Miss : Bon le voila ce chapitre mais n'oublie pas t'as promis pleins de reviews

Darkim : C'est vrai j'aurais pu faire un effort pour noël mais bon je poste ce chapitre pas longtemps après donc ça rattrape

Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne année a tout le monde !

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Hermione descendit les escaliers avec Ginny et Harry qui malgré l'affection qu'il lui portait toujours, il avait décidé de l'oublier et de se consacrer uniquement à Ginny pour la soirée.

- Au fait Hermione tu ne m'a pas dit, qui est ton cavalier ? demanda Ginny

- C'est Goyle dit-elle avec une moue qui exprimait du dégoût

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny en même temps

- Hermione, ce n'est pas possible, le choixpeau devait nous repartir avec quelqu'un qui nous correspondait

- Il faut croire que c'est lui qui me correspond

Et elle disparut les larmes aux yeux. Goyle lui aussi ne semblait pas enchanté d'être avec Hermione du moins pas avant qu'elle apparaisse, quand il la vit, il pensa que c'était la plus belle fille de Poudlard et lui dit qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Elle le remercia et lui souria, elle avait décidé d'être aimable, et même si il n'était pas a son goût, il n'y était pour rien et elle n'avait aucune raison de le lui faire payer et après tout peut être même qu'elle passerait une bonne soirée, elle n'avait jamais eu aucune vraie conversation avec lui et elle s'aperçut au bout de quelques minutes que loin de Drago, c'était un garçon gentil.

De son côté Drago observait Hermione et la façon dont Goyle la regardait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voyait bien son regard, c'était le même regard que lui lançait Potter à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. De plus Parvati ne cessait de le coller, s'accrochant à son bras, lui faisant des regards très expressifs. Durant quelques instants, il eu l'envie d'y répondre avec son sourire charmeur qui faisait tomber toutes les filles, mais il se rappela qu'il était avec Hermione et décida de l'ignorer bien qu'elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe rose.

Il contempla Hermione elle était magnifique, mais elle était beaucoup trop proche de Goyle à son goût, il lui racontait quelque chose et elle se mit a rire en posant sa main sur le bras de son cavalier ce qui déplut énormément à Drago. Il était jaloux malgré lui, jamais il n'était jaloux pour une fille puisqu'il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait, mais cette fille là il la voulait pour lui toute seule et bien que ce geste était innocent il lui déplut, elle était avec lui et ne devait toucher aucun autre garçon. Pendant quelques instants l'idée de flirter avec Parvati lui trotta dans la tête mais il y renonça il voulait parler à Hermione d'abord, mais il n'abandonnait pas cette idée pour autant.

Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, le professeur MacGonagall apparut dans une tenue de soirée verte et fit signes à Hermione et Drago de s'avancer. Hermione s'excusa auprès de Goyle en lui expliquant qu'elle devait ouvrir le bal quant à Drago, il ne regarda même pas Parvati et s'avança vers son professeur de Mac Gonagall sans même un regard vers Hermione. Celle-ci n'en tint pas compte, pensant qu'il l'ignorait à cause des élèves autour d'eux. Elle lui prit le bras et ils s'avancèrent vers la piste de dans quand Harry la retint par le bras.

- Hermione tu vas pas danser avec la fouine quand même

- Lâche moi Harry, je suis obligée, les préfets doivent ouvrir le bal, c'est la tradition, moi non plus j'ai pas envie mais c'est comme ça.

Ils se placèrent au centre et une musique lente commença c'était un slow. Hermione plaça ses bras sur les épaules de Drago tandis que celui-ci la tenait par la taille. Hermione voulut plonger ses yeux dans les siens mais Drago évitait obstinément son regard, regarda n'importe où pourvu que la belle gryffondor ne soit pas dans son chant de vision. Hermione le trouvait distant, mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Peu à peu, des autres élèves les rejoignirent et l'attention ne fut plus occupée que par les deux préfets et Hermione en profita pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Drago celui-ci ne disant toujours rien

- Tu t'amuses bien avec ton copain ? demanda t-il froidement

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle ne voyant pas où Drago voulait en venir.

- Ben oui toi et ton copain Goyle vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses a vous dire toi et ton copain Goyle vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses a vous dire

Hermione le regarda abasourdie et le gifla avant d'ajouter

- Retourne avec ta putain

Puis elle tourna le dos et disparu dans la foule des élèves tandis que la chanson se terminait.

Hermione était affligée, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Drago, elle pouvait quand même avoir des mais en dehors de Ron, Harry et lui et ce qui venait de se passer la mettait dans une fureur noire. Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de Goyle qui lui proposa aimablement d'aller lui chercher a boire, ne voulant se défouler sur lui elle accepta et rumina ses pensées contre Drago durant son absence. Il revint et lui tendit son verre tandis qu'ils discutaient au sujet des ASPICS qui auraient lieu l'année suivante.

Puis, il lui proposa d'aller danser, un nouveau slow venant de démarrer. Elle accepta et commença à danser en posant sa tête sur le torse de son cavalier en prenant bien soin de regarder Drago qui dansait plus loin avec Parvati. Goyle qui tenait Hermione par la taille descendait ses mains vers ses hanches descendant de plus en plus vers ses fesses ce qui rendait la jeune fille mal à l'aise bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer sachant que Drago les observait, et elle laissa Goyle descendre ses mains et lui toucher les fesses.

De leur côté Harry et Ginny avaient l'air de passer une bonne soirée, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne pensait pas à Hermione, Ginny avait posé sa tête sur une des épaules d'Harry et fermait paresseusement les yeux comme si elle prenait plaisir à être là, elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, elle avait Harry pour elle toute seule et comptait bien en profiter. Ron et Lavande quant à eux étaient plus amoureux que jamais et se contemplaient dans les yeux en ayant l'air seuls au monde.

Après avoir longuement observé le jeu d'Hermione, Drago voulut la prendre à son propre piège et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il attendit qu'Hermione lui fasse face et posa ses mains bien en évidence sur les fesses de Parvati ce qui la fit glousser tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur le torse musclé du jeune homme. Ce petit manège dura un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione partes vers son dortoir les larmes aux yeux après s'être excusée auprès de Goyle, Drago ne l'ayant pas vue partir et ne les voyant plus dans la salle elle et Goyle pensa qu'ils étaient partis prendre du bon temps et se jura d'en faire autant avec Parvati qui semblait consentante.

Hermione s'endormit épuisée par les larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait les yeux rouges, elle ne s'était pas changée et portait encore ses habits sales de la veille, elle alla donc prendre une douche et se changea, elle opta pour un pantalon sobre et un pull noir. Une fois plus présentable, coiffée et maquillée, elle se rendit vers la chambre de Drago dans le but d'avoir une explication avec lui, mais il n'était pas là, et les draps n'étaient pas défaits, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Drago n'avait pas passé la nuit là

Elle courut a travers les dédales des couloirs et se retrouva devant la grosse dame, elle dit le mot de passe et se dirigea en courant vers le dortoir des filles en passa devant Ginny qui la suivit. Elle arriva devant le lit de Parvati et tira les rideaux dans un mouvement brusque, il n'y avait personne et ici aussi les draps n'étaient pas défaits. Réalisant que Parvati avait sûrement passé la nuit avec Drago, Hermione s'effondra par terre en pleurs tandis que Ginny essayait de la calmer.

* * *

Je veux des reviews :P les deux prochains chap sont ecrits donc si vous êtes bien sages et que vous me mettez pleins de reviews vous les aurez très vite ! 


	12. Chapitre 12

Estelle : si il a fait des conneries, enfin tu verras

Valalyeste : Bon comme tu as été sage, voila l'autre chapitre

Ptimoon : Ouais bon c'est bien parce que c'est la période des fêtes

Tite Mione : tu va pouvoir le tuer !

Luluflo : Ouais il les as dépassé, mais qui sait, il fera peut être pire !

Bon certaines personnes vont me tuer mais bon…

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Hermione restait inconsolable, Ginny avait beau eu faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, rien n'arrivait à calmer et à réconforter son amie. Cependant, elles ne restèrent pas dans le dortoir pour ne pas attirer de leurs camarades unes fois levées. Elles se dirigèrent donc dans la grande salle, cependant les quelques gryffondors présents regardaient Hermione inquiets, on voyait qu'elle avait pleuré, son mascara avait coulé en de grandes traînées noires, et elles avait les yeux rouges a force de les avoir frottés.

Elles s'installèrent à table, mais Hermione refusait de manger, Ginny avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, son amie ne voulait toucher a rien. En fait, Hermione n'avait envie de rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester seule, elle l'avait dit à Ginny qui lui avait répondu qu'il ne fallait jamais rester seule et s'apitoyer sur son sort dans de telles circonstances et que le mieux était de se confier, de dire ce qu'on ressentait a quelqu'un d'autre dans le but d'extérioriser ses sentiments et de se sentir mieux.

Mais Hermione se murait derrière le silence, Ginny avait compris en voyant le lit de Parvati vide ce qui faisait pleurer son amie et essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'osait même pas demander ce qui c 'était passé entre eux pour qu'il couche avec Parvati de peur de faire pleurer son amie. Drago pénétra dans la grande l'air fatigué, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des gryffondors mais Hermione lui tournait, il ne vit donc pas qu'elle avait pleuré et elle même ne l'avait pas vu rentrer.

Hermione se rendit aux toilettes avant les cours dans le but de débarbouiller son visage souillé par le mascara et de pouvoir se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se calmer un peu. Elles entendit des voix de filles, et elle rentra dans l'un des toilettes car elle ne voulait qu'on sache qu'elle avait pleuré. Parmis les deux voix qui s'élevaient, elle reconnut celle de Lavande, elle écouta donc attentivement devinant que la fille qui l'accompagnait était Parvati

- Alors comment s'est passée ta soirée d'hier ?

- C'était magique, Ron est vraiment un garçon génial et on a fini la soirée dans son lit

- Alors, raconte

Les deux filles rirent et Lavande poursuivit

- Ben comme d'habitude, il a assuré. Et toi ta soirée ? J'ai bien vu que tu n'était pas dans ton lit ce matin ? Alors Malefoy il est comment ? je veux tout savoir !

-C'était trop génial, on dansait pendant la soirée et il a glissé mes mains sur mes fesses, et au bout d'un moment, il m'a dit à l'oreille que se serait bien si on se trouvait un endroit plus tranquille, alors il m'a emmené dans la salle sur demande. Et tu peux me croire, il assure comme une bête, dommage que tu ai Ron sinon tu aurais pu tester, c'est un des meilleur coup de Poudlard du moins parmis ceux que je me suis fait, je crois même que c'est le meilleur

- Ca m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore de copine

- Il m'a dit qu'il en avait une et qu'ils avaient rompu

- Oh ! c'était qui ?

- Je sais pas, il a pas voulu me le dire, il m'a dit que c'était pas important, que c'était une parmis les autres.

Ca en était trop pour Hermione, elle sortit de sa cachette et éclata en sanglots

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ça va pas ? demanda Parvati

- Nan, c'est rien, j'ai eu une mauvaise note a mon devoir d'arithmancie mentit Hermione

- Ah d'accord dit-elle trouvant cela plausible venant d'Hermione

Hermione se rendit devant la salle de potions, elle était une heure en avance mais s'en contrefichait, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait décidé de se venger, mas elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle lui ferait payer. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était assise à côté de lui en potions et soupira, elle devrait être a côté de lui pendant deux heures, et ça ne serait pas facile pour elle. Les autres élèves arrivèrent trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Drago arriva suivit de Crabbe mais Goyle n'était pas avec eux, Drago n'accorda pas un regard à Hermione qui n'en fut pas étonnée après la discussion qu'elle avait entendue dans les toilettes.

Goyle vint la saluer quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui sourit faiblement ne voulant lui montrer sa tristesse. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Drago ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et d'en être jaloux, la nuit passée avec Parvati ne comptait absolument pas a ses yeux, il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour Hermione, mais la voyant là avec Goyle, quand Parvati vint le voir avec un sourire, il l'embrassa fougueusement, baiser auquel Parvati répondit aussitôt. Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux mais personne ne s'en aperçut car le maître des potions venait d'arriver.

Hermione lui demanda discrètement avant que les autres entrent si elle pouvait changer de partenaire, voyant qu'elle y tenait beaucoup, Rogue refusa jouissant de la rage de la jeune fille, pour lui tout ce qui pouvait contrarier un gryffondor était bon a faire. C'est donc le pas lourd et la gorge nouée qu'Hermione se dirigea vers sa table. Drago ne la regarda ne lui parla pas, il l'ignorait totalement et elle le lui rendait bien. Le reste du cour se passa ainsi, ils préparaient la potion a deux sans pour autant échanger une parole, et à la fin du cour Hermione partit tout de suite sans demander son reste.

Mais la situation ne la satisfaisait pas, bien au contraire, ce silence devenait insupportable il fallait absolument qu'ils aient une conversation. Ginny voyant que sa meilleure maie était de bien meilleure humeur le midi la traîna vers le par cet se décida à lui poser enfin la question fatidique.

- Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'il passe la nuit avec Parvati ?

- Il était jaloux parce que moi et Goyle on était plutôt proche et qu'on s'entendait bien, et je ne sais pas comment, la situation à dégénérer et il a coucher avec Parvati

- Il n'a peut-être pas couché avec elle lui dit Ginny sans grande conviction

- Si, j'ai entendu Parvati le dire à Lavande dans les toilettes

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal , tu te rends compte qu'il a couché avec lelle comme ça après juste une soirée alors que nous deux on avait encore rien fait

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça Hermione, c'est pas un mec comme lui qu'il te faut

- Tu as peut être raison, mais je vais quand même essayer de lui parler

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop, mais il faut que je le fasse je me sentirais mieux après

C'est toi qui voit

Cet après midi là, les sixième année n'avaient pas cour et Hermione passa beaucoup de temps avec Harry au bord du lac, il lui avait été d'un grand réconfort bien qu'il ne le savait pas Hermione ne lui avant pas parlé de son histoire avec Drago. Il était différent depuis le bal, elle le sentait bien et ce changement lui plaisait beaucoup, elle aimait beaucoup le nouveau Harry. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et lentement Harry approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione.

* * *

Voila alors maintenant je veux tout plein de reviews :P


	13. Chapitre 13

Ouah quinze reviews en même pas deux journée ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ma fic alors un grand merci a tout le monde et surtout continuez a me mettre pleins de reviews !

Arwenajane : oui ils vont s'expliquer ;)

Lolita : c'est pas vraiment une vengeance, enfin tu verras

Estelle : ouais le petit Drago n'a pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes

Darkim : Euh au bal il s'est pas passé grand-chose Malefoy et Parvati sont partis juste après Hermione et les autres il s'est rien passé d'important

Rosalie : Ouais j'avais déjà réfléchi au contenu de l'histoire et ce titre me semblait très approprié

Nicolas : Non je n'ai pas quelqu'un qui me relit, je me contente du vérificateur d'orthographe de Word, mais merci de l'avoir signalé, je me relirais afin de voir si j'ai fais des fautes ;) sinon le rythme ça dépend, des fois je peux mettre 4-5 jours comme je peux poster deux chapitres sur la même journée, quand je suis inspirée je poste rapidement sinon je met un peut plus de temps

Kinoko : Arf ce qu'il s'est passé avec Parvati, Hermione l'a entendu dans les toilettes

Love-Pingo : Arf pas grave ;) et merci

Sorcière2salem : complètement d'accord toi, Parvati est une garce ! Du moins dans mon histoire

Valalyeste : Arf nan si on le claque on risque de dévisager ce beau visage Hermy elle est triste donc elle fait n'importe quoi !

LiLi : Arf nan ce n'est pas cool, Drago en force :P Arf si aucun des deux va parler à l'autre ça s'arrangera pas, Drago est bien trop fier pour aller la voir !

Tite Mione : Arf faut pas le tuer il est jaloux alors il fais n'importe quoi mais ça va s'arranger ;)

Erika : Nan, t'inquiètes pas, j'arrête pas

La Miss : ouais je veux pleins de reviews c'est stimulant

La Fouine : Lol vi je me dépêche

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Il était différent depuis le bal, elle le sentait bien et ce changement lui plaisait beaucoup, elle aimait beaucoup le nouvel Harry. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et lentement Harry approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Ron arriva à ce moment là, voulant parler à Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il les gênait et voulut partir mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps et partit afin de réfléchir, bien sur elle aimait Drago, mais elle ressentait maintenant quelque chose de très fort pour Harry. Elle passa tout le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque dans un coin à l'abri des regards où elle put réfléchir tranquille.

Le soir venu, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune, il était là assis dans le canapé en train de contempler les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre la tête entre les mains. Elle se plaça entre lui et il releva la tête pour la regarder, c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait depuis la veille. Un silence pesant s'installa puis Hermione dit :

- Pourquoi t'as couché avec elle ?

- Et toi pourquoi t'as couché avec Goyle ? demanda t-il froidement

- Quoi ! Mais je n'ai pas couché avec Goyle !

- Ouais c'est ça, Crabbe m'a dit qu'il l'a vu te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, mais qu'est ce que je suis bête, il t'a raccompagné et vous avez joué à la marelle. Il avait dit cela en se levant et faisait de grands gestes brusques

- Oui il m'a raccompagné et ça s'arrête là !

- Arrête, dis ça à d'autres que moi, ça ne marche pas. C'est un bon coup au moins ?

Il avait dit cela en s'énervant, Hermione resta silencieuse

- Je savais que t'étais vierge, alors c'est pour ça que t'as pas voulu coucher avec moi ? Tu te réservais pour cet abruti ? Tu sais tu me dégoûte

Hermione fondit en larme et le gifla. Puis elle partit dans sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit

Drago se rassit devant le feu silencieusement et réfléchissait, il n'aurait pas du coucher avec Parvati, ça n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses avec Hermione et il se demandait si il y avait encore une chance même infime qu'elle lui pardonne. Cependant il doutait sur ce qu'elle disait, il n'était pas sur qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec Goyle, il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour en être sur, il demanda à Ginny. Il l'intercepta au milieu d'un couloir et lui dit qu'il devait lui parler :

- Weas...Euh…Ginny

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi ?

- Te parler au sujet d'Hermione

- Laisse la, tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal, ce matin je l'ai trouvé en sanglot dans notre dortoir

- Est-ce qu'elle a couché avec Goyle ?

- Non !

- Il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Disons qu'hier ils étaient assez proches

- Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour elle et tu lui as fat beaucoup de mal, tu devrais peut être aller t'excuser avant de la perdre définitivement

Il se rendit en courant vers sa salle commune dans le but de s'excuser, elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, il pénétra donc dans sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était allongée sur son lit Harry l'embrassait passionnément. En déboulant dans la chambre Malefoy avait fait beaucoup de bruit, les deux gryffondors se relevèrent pour voir qui était entré. Drago se tenait la sur le seuil comme pétrifié, ce qu'il venait de voir le bouleversait au plus haut point.

Puis il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione dit à Harry de l'attendre quelques minutes et suivit le blond dans la salle commune

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre ?

- je voulais te parler figure toi

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Ca n'a plus d'importance

- Drago, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- rien de bien important, j'étais juste venu te demander pardon et te dire que je t'aimais mais je ne voudrais pas te retenir, retourne vaquer à tes occupations.

Hermione aimait Drago, elle en était sure, mais ces derniers temps, des sentiments pour Harry étaient nés chez elle, et elle ne pouvait les ignorer, depuis sa dispute avec Drago, ces sentiments s'étaient intensifiés, elle retourna donc dans sa chambre et elle et le brun recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Le lendemain matin, elle croisa Drago qui sortait de la salle de bain et celui-ci l'ignora au plus haut point... Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa, baiser auquel il répondit.

- Je t'aime dit-elle simplement

- Et Potter ? dit-il

- C'est ça le problème, lui aussi je l'aime

- Je ne veux pas te partager, il faudra que tu choisisses

- S'il te plait Drago c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi, je te promets que je choisirais, mais pas tout de suite, on a qu'a pas dire à Harry qu'on est ensemble, il ne se rendra compte de rien

Finalement Drago accepta, mais il lui restait maintenant un problème, Ginny avait appris qu'Hermione s'était remise avec Harry et lui en voulait beaucoup, elle menaça de révéler à toute l'école qu'Hermione avait eût une liaison avec Drago Malefoy, Hermione se répandit en excuse, elle lui expliqua qu'elle aimait les deux garçons et qu'elle était incapable de faire un choix pour le moment. Eu bout d'une longue heure durant laquelle Hermione essayait de se faire pardonner par tous les moyens, Ginny finit par lui pardonner et lui dit que si elle aimait Harry alors elle n'essayerait pas de s'interposer.

De son côté Drago ne pouvait plus se débarrasser de Parvati, elle devenait collante, le suivant partout, alors, Drago lui expliqua qu'il s'était remis avec son ex qu'il avaient passé un bon moment ensemble et que ça s'arrêtait là. Parvati essaya de savoir qui était la mystérieuse jeune fille avec qui il sortait mais il ne dit rien il lui dit juste qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ce qui eu pour effet de faire partir en pleurant la jeune fille. Eu moins, se dit Drago, je ne l'aurais plus dans les pattes.

Ce soir là Hermione était allongée avec Drago dans son lit et dit subitement

- Au fait, qu'est ce qui t'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas couché avec Goyle ?

- Je m'en doutais, mais j'avais un petit doute, alors j'ai demandé à la rouquine qui m'a dit que j'allais te perdre et c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais Mione

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dray

- Depuis quand est ce que tu ressens quelques chose pour Potter ? Depuis notre dispute où il te plaisait déjà quand on était encore ensemble

- Harry et moi nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble après qu'on se soit disputé, il a vraiment beaucoup changé depuis notre rupture et pour être franche, le nouveau Harry ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je crois bien que je vous aime tous les deux

- D'accord

- Et toi est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Parvati ?

- A vrai dire je 'n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle, j'ai juste fais ces choses au bal pour te rendre jalouse, et quand on m'as dit que tu étais partie avec Goyle, j'ai voulu me venger

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux de s'être réconciliés et plus amoureux que jamais.

* * *

Alors le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas pour quand ça sera celui là je l'ai mis vite car je l'avais écrit à l'avance, donc là je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible, enfin je suis plus trop inspirée là et je voulais écrire autre chose c'est chose faite, j'ai écrit un OS pour ceux que ça intéresse les protagonistes sont Harry et Drago vous pouvez aller jeter un œil . Laissez moi des reviews SVP :D ! 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voilà, malgré mon manque d'inspiration j'ai quand même essayé d'écrire quelque chose et au final ce chapitre me plait pas trop mais bon c'est à vous d'en juger. **

* * *

Rosalie: ouais je sais pas si elle choisira vite, mais en tout cas elle choisira, enfin elle se rendra compte qu'il y en a un qu'elle n'aime pas. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment 

Kinoko: Arf elle a peut-être embelli mais elle a bel et bien passé la nuit avec lui

Estelle: Nan, la réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite:P

LiLi: Arf mais Harry c'est pas grave on, s'en fout, vive Drago:P Mais c'est pas de la méchanceté de la part d'Hermione, elle est vraiment sincère, et tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi Drago ne dis rien;)

Tite Mione: Arf non il ne faut pas le tuer!

Love-Pingo: ouais faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, le titre est pas là pour rien:P

Darkim: oui elle est avec les deux en même temps

Nicolas: Non je ne les ai pas mal prises;) ouais un triangle amoureux il peut se passer pleins de trucs

**

* * *

****Troubles**

**Chapitre 14: **

En se levant, Hermione mit un moment à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille, mais lorsqu'elle vit les deux grands bras musclés à la peau claire l'entourer, elle se rappela sa réconciliation avec Drago. Elle ne sortit pas du lit, mais resta juste là quelques instants pour le regarder dormir. Hermione lui trouvait beaucoup moins de charme endormi, certes il était beau, il avait un beau corps, mais ces yeux faisaient une grande partie de son charme et à cet instant là, ils étaient clos. Pendant un instant, elle s'amusa à faire glisser ses doigts fins le long du torse du garçon ce qui le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et Hermione se retrouva plongée dans ce regard gris acier qui la faisait tant chavirer. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, puis tous deux se levèrent afin de ne pas être en retard en cour.

Hermione allait sortir de la salle commune, mais il voulait l'embrasser avant qu'elle parte retrouver Potter. Il courut donc en boxer à travers la salle et l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le mot de passe. Elle se retourna surprise et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand elle vit qu'il était en boxer et que celui-ci était vraiment très moulant, elle se rinça l'œil quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago lui dise amusé:

- Voyons Melle Granger, je ne vous croyais pas comme ça, où est passé la chaste Hermione Granger qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux études et surtout pas aux hommes

- Et bien, je crois que cette jeune fille est morte !

Celui-ci mima un air ofusqué, puis elle l'embrassa et partit prendre son petit déjeuner, le laissant seul dans la salle commune.

Elle rejoignit Harry qui l'accueillit avec un sourire et qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant un Ron médusé à qui Harry n'avait pas appris la nouvelle. Ginny les observait de loin, une boule au niveau de la gorge, elle avait promis de ne pas s'interposer par amitié pour Hermione, et si c'était avec elle qu'Harry était heureux, elle ne dirait rien sur l'histoire entre Hermione et Malefoy, rien d'autre ne comptait a part le bonheur d'Harry. Et oui, il était heureux, il avait enfin réussi à récupérer la fille qu'il aimait et ce à force de patience. A cet instant, il était le garçon le plus heureux de Poudlard et rien ne pourrait venir troubler son bonheur.

Drago était arrivé et s'était installé en face du couple. Il les regarda s'embrasser et ça le rendait malade de voir Potter tenir dans ses bras la seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimé, il cessa cependant de les regarder sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hermione s'était aperçue qu'il les observait et elle se sentait coupable de lui faire tant de mal, en ce moment elle n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre le jeune serpentard et se blottir dans ses bras. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas, et elle supportait mal le faite de faire souffrir son amant.

Elle prit congé d'Harry et se rendit devant la salle de métamorphose où Drago était assis. Il lui fit un faible sourire quand elle s'arriva mais eut du mal à contenir sa rancœur.

- Ca me rend malade de te voir avec

Hermione ne sentit très coupable et ne pu s'empêcher de demander:

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que je te fais du mal en étant avec Harry en même temps

- Je ne veux pas te perdre une autre fois.

Puis il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione l'autre main entrelaçant celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille frissonna sous le contact de ces doigts froids avec sa peau. Drago avait une incontrôlable envie de l'embrasser, mais il savait que c'était impossible, quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre. Il soupira et arrêta là le contact avec la peau dorée de la jeune fille.

Harry décida d'arriver à l'avance en cour, il était certain qu'Hermione était déjà devant la salle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand arrivé au bout du couloir il vit sa petite amie avec son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy en train de rire comme de vieux amis, se donnant même des tapes sur les épaules. Harry était sidéré et finalement la colère l'emporta. Il se dirigea vers eux les poings serrés.Quand Hermione le vit arriver, son sourire s'effaça et elle regardaHarry qui lui dit qu'il devait lui parler.

Celui-ci lui confia qu'il ne comprenait pas son comportement, il ne comprenait le fait qu'elle parle avec lui, ce garçon qui l'avait tant fait souffrir dans le passé à force de ses railleries. Hermione essaya de se justifier en expliquant que comme ils étaient tous deux préfets en chef et qu'ils partageaient le même appartement ils avaient fait une sorte de trêve et qu'ils avaient fini par sympathiser. Harry ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement, mais il ne lui en voulait pas ne voulant pas se disputer alors qu'ils venaient juste de se remettre ensemble, et il se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne chose pour Hermione, ainsi elle n'aurait plus à supporte ses insultes.

Malgré le fait qu'Harry ne lui en voulait pas,Hermione ne pouvait pas se résigner à parler avec Drago en présence d'Harry et Drago pensait lui qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il regarda jalousement Harry embrasser Hermione et caresser ses cheveux. Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle davantage, il partit en lançant un regard noir à Hermione. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure par contrariété. Après avoir marmonné un vague «J'arrive» à Harry elle se lança à la poursuite de Drago devant courir car il était déjà loin.

Elle le rattrapa et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle vit que ses yeux brillaient et qu'il se retenait pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes ce qui la fit chavirer

- Je suis vraiment désolée Dray murmura t'elle la voix chevrotante

- Je suis désolé, mais j'y arrive, le voir comme ça te toucher, t'embrasser, je peux pas j'ai envie de le tuer chaque fois qu'il pose la main sur toi

- Je te demande juste un peu de patience, je vais faire un choix, je te le promets, seulement c'est trop difficile pour l'instant

- Oui seulement, il t'a pour lui, je ne peux même pas t'embrasser ou te prendre dans mes bras quand je te vois

- Sois patient, c'est tout ce que je te demande, tu m'auras pour toi tout seul ce soir.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire auquel il répondit et repartit auprès d'Harry.

Tout ça semblait bizarre à Harry, le fait qu'il lui parle passait encore, mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait couru après, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait simplement répondu que cela concernait les rondes qu'ils devaient effectué. Harry n'en croyait pas le moindre mot, et quoi qu'il se passe, il était bien décidé à le découvrir.

Cet après midi là, Drago se rendit à la bibliothèque, il savait qu'Hermione était là et que les gryffondors avaient un entraînement de quidditch. Il la trouva dans un coin isolé et se jeta presque sur elle pour l'embrasser

- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée dit-il en souriant

- Dray, tu es fou, si quelqu'un nous voyait

-Je m'en fou, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en contrefiche, je t'aime et j'aimerais que les autres le sache afin d'éviter de te regarder ou de te toucher

Elle sourit puis répondit simplement:

- C'est impossible, il y a Harry

- Potter, toujours Potter ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là.

- Dray, ne t'énerve pas tu sais que je t'aime autant que lui, peut être même davantage

- Hermione, dit il avec une voix grave, est-ce que tu as couché avec lui?

- Non, avec aucun d'entre vous, tu sais je ne sais pas si je suis prête, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps

- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je peux attendre

Par crainte de voir Harry débarquer, il la laissa dans la bibliothèque réfléchir aux méandres tortueux de sa vie amoureuse

* * *

Alors le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand ça sera, faut que je trouve le temps d'écrire, les bacs blancs sont dans une semaine et je n'ai pas encore ouvert un seul cahier donc je vais peut-être m'y mettre mais j'essayerais quand même de trouver le temps d'écrire 


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bon vous ave de la chance que ce soit nouvel an, dans mon ultime bonté je publie le chapitre 15 Bonne année à tous !

* * *

**

Lily : Arf on sait comment ça va se finir

Love-Pingo : ouais vu mon pseudo ya aucune chance qu'elle choisisse Harry :P

La Miss : oui c'est une Dray/mione ;)

Tite Mione : ouais vaut mieux parce si je le foire je me connecterais plus trop et donc se sera plus chaud pour publier ma fic !

Rosalie : Oui elle finira par faire un choix de toute façon ;)

Pistorius : Merci !

Estelle : ouais enfin je vais étudier peut être pas bien mais je vais faire un minimum :P

LiLi : Mdr ! Ouais t'inquiètes pas c'est lui qui va dégager mais je sais pas si je le mettrais avec Ginny enfin je verrais

Chalia : Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

**Troubles **

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ce matin là, Harry s'était levé très tôt, il avait encore fait un cauchemar dans lequel il revoyait Sirius passer à travers le voile, bien qu'il essaye de l'oublier au maximum, il était encore très affecté par ce qui s'était passé au ministère. Il était descendu dans la salle commune des gryffondors et avait beaucoup réfléchi, à la mort de Sirius, à sa relation avec Hermione et enfin à l'attitude de Malefoy et Hermione l'un envers l'autre. Il vit qu'il était huit heures, il descendit pour manger, mais en chemin vers la grande salle, il prit une autre direction, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il arriva devant la porte des préfets en chef, mais un problème se présentait, il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il fit demi tour et eut soudain une idée. Il se rendit dans la grande salle et demanda à parler à Dumbledore, il lui expliqua qu'il devait parler de toute urgence à Hermione en raison d'un rêve qu'il avait fait mais qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, Dumbledore avala son histoire et lui donna le mot de passe. C'est donc avec le mot de passe qu'Harry partit en direction du dortoir d'Hermione. Il entra dans leur salle commune qui était déserte et ce en raison de l'heure, il était encore très tôt et elle devait sûrement dormir.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione, son lit était fait et elle n'était pas là. Il retourna dans la salle commune s'avachit dans un des canapés qui tournaient le dos aux portes et commença a pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui fasse ça, jamais il n'avait aimé comme il l'aimait et voilà qu'elle était avec un autre. Il n'osa pénétrer dans la chambre de Drago ayant peur de pouvoir découvrir sa petite amie dans les bras de ce crétin. Si il découvrait qu'elle le trompait, il pourrait peut-être lui pardonner mais pas si elle était avec lui.

Durant ce temps, Hermione et Drago s'étaient réveillé et décidèrent d'aller se laver. Hermione sortit en premier de la chambre de Drago et vit quelqu'un assit sur le canapé

- Harry ?

- Hermione, où étais tu, je voulais te voir, mais il n'y avait personne dans ta chambre, dis moi que tu n'étais pas avec la fouine

- Non, j'étais dans la salle de bain, et j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis sortie

- Hermione, tu peux me ire la vérité tu sais, j'ai vu que ton lit n'étais pas défait et comment ça se fais que tu sois encore ne pyjama si tu étais dans la salle de bain

- J'ai refais mon lit en me levant, je ne veux pas donner aux elfes le plaisir de le refaire et je venais d'y entrer, je lavais mes dents

A son grand soulagement, Harry goba tout, l'excuse des elfes l'avait convaincu et Hermione se demanda comment elle avait réussi à trouver cette excuse aussi rapidement. Par chance, il ne l'avait pas vue sortir de la chambre de Drago.

- Mais, comment t'es entré ? Je ne t'avais pas donné le mot de passe

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné je lui ai dit que je devais te parler

- Harry désolée de te dire ça mais on va changer le mot de passe, on à pas le droit de le donner, avec Drago on a fixé cette règle.

Puis Drago sortit de sa chambre en boxer, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence d'Harry

- Dis ma puce, t'as pas…

Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux que lui lançait Hermione et en voyant Potter en train de la serrer dans ses bras

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici le balafré ? demanda t'il agressivement

- Ca ne te regarde pas, et à qui tu parles quand tu dis ma puce ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. J'espère que tu ne parles pas à ma copine

- Tu me prends pour qui Potter, tu crois quand même pas que j'ai passé la nuit avec la sang de bourbe, elle est même pas baisable, dommage que la fille qui à passé la nuit avec moi sois partie, au moins tu aurais pu voir ce que c'est qu'une vraie fille

Harry serra les poings et saisit sa baguette, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Drago, mais Hermione l'en dissuada

- Laisse Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine

Et elle embrassa Harry à pleine bouche devant un Drago qui partit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Harry resta quelques minutes, puis partit, Hermione le lui ayant demandé. Celle-ci s'assit dans le canapé avec un bouquin en attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle de bain. Drago sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mais Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle se recula vivement et partit dans la salle de bain sans même lui adresser un regard.

Drago attendit qu'elle sorte, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre mais Drago la retint par le bras

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Tu as le culot de me demander ce qui se passe !

- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit au balafré ?

- D'abord il s'appelle Harry, et oui, tu ne te figures pas qu'après ce que tu as dit à propos de moi je vais te sauter dans les bras !

- Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que je le pensais pas, j'ai juste dis ça pour pas éveiller ses soupçons, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Que c'est toi que j'appelais ma puce et que tu avais dormi avec moi ?

- Tu aurais pu dire tout simplement non

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il aura des soupçons si je deviens aimable ?

- non, je lui ai dit qu'on avait sympathiser parce qu'on partageait le même appartement

- Je suis désolé Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime, je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit, tu es la plus belle fille du château, à côté de toi, les autres me paraissent sans intérêt.

A ces paroles, Hermione se radoucit et se blottit dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu pensais tout ce que tu disais, je t'aime Dray, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je crois qu'il a des soupçons

- Hermione, tu dois faire un choix très vite

- Mais je ne peux pas, je devrais peut-être rompre avec tous les deux, je n'aurais pas à faire un choix aussi difficile

- Si tu rompais, tu nous rendrais tout les deux malheureux, si tu choisissais certes, un de nous deux serait malheureux, mais tu rendrais l'autre le plus heureux du monde.

- Tu as raison, je vais commencer à réfléchir et je ferais très vite un choix, je te le promets.

Puis elle descendit, le laissant seul terrifié à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre.

* * *

Bon alors la suite quand je serais inspirée ! En attendant laissez mwa tout plein de reviews :P 


	16. Chapitre 16

**Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à le publier mais ma mère refusait de me donner le modem ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre et je mets le prochain dès que possible ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**

Estelle : Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre !

Chalia : merci :) Arf tout le monde me dit ça !

Tite Mione : Elle finira avec qui qu'elle choisisse

Rosalie : Arf nan elle aurait pas du rompre :P

Darkim : Lol je sais pas ou je vais les chercher généralement c'est avant de m'endormir bizarre mais bon

Lamiss : moi aussi il commence à bien m'énerver

LiLi : Arf il ne se cassera pas tout de suite

Nicolas : ouais ryry ira sûrement avec Ginny

Love-Pingo : très vite je sais pas, le bac blanc est lundi j'ai pas ouvert un cahier donc a moins que je trouve le temps d'écrire ce week-end je sais pas si mes chapitres seront vite publiés

Angebleu : merci :)

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Hermione était seule dans sa salle commune, Drago était parti à son entraînement de quidditch et elle avait demandé à Harry de la laisser seule. Elle était assise dans l'un des canapés et fixait continuelle les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle réfléchissait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aimait les deux garçons, mais elle était consciente qu'elle faisait souffrir Drago, Harry n'étant pas au courant de sa relation avec Drago.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse un choix, non seulement pour Drago et Harry mais aussi parce que depuis qu'elle sortait avec les deux garçons en même temps, elle avait mauvaise conscience elle ne se reconnaissait pas, jamais l'ancienne Hermione n'aurait songé faire ça à son meilleur mai, sortir avec son pire ennemi. Oui, Harry était son meilleur ami, et elle avait peur de perdre son amitié, il valait donc peut être mieux rompre avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la grosse dame. Elle inspira profondément puis prononça le mot de passe. Elle entra et vit Harry, elle l'appela et tous deux descendirent faire une promenade autour du lac. Hermione était très tendue, son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait les mains moites, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Elle regarda Harry, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, il l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre qu'Hermione approfondit.

Elle sentit une certaine chaleur se répandre dans son corps tandis qu'Harry lui caressait les cheveux tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur promenade. Hermione n'arrivait pas à rompre, elle l'aimait, elle l'avait bien senti pendant qu'il l'embrassait, et il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse plus mûrement avant de prendre une décision. Elle retourna donc dans sa salle commune et décida de peser le pour et le contre pour chacune des relations qu'elle avait avec les deux garçons. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile, c'était le trouble total en elle.

Harry était très beau, intelligent, très doux et elle l'aimait, mais d'un autre côté, il était son meilleur ami et elle risquait de perdre son amitié. Drago était lui aussi beau et intelligent, et il était très tendre avec elle, mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait trompée avec Parvati, insulté devant Harry et Hermione craignait qu'il retrouve ses vielles habitudes. Il fallait donc qu'elle rompe avec Drago. Certes il allait souffrir mais au moins il souffrirait un grand coup plutôt que de souffrir à petit feu comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Tout l'après midi, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle ne trouvait pas, ce n'était vraiment pas facile, et elle se dit qu'elle improviserait. Puis elle attendit nerveusement qu'il rentre. Chaque minute qui passait la rapprochait de ce moment fatal, et il lui sembla qu'une seconde s'était passée avant qu'il rentre. Quand on redoute quelque chose, le temps file à toute vitesse

- Dray, il faut que je te parle

- Oui, je t'écoute

- J'ai pris ma décision comme je te l'avais promis

- Et, qui as tu choisi ? demanda celui-ci. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il redoutait sa décision

- Dray, je suis vraiment désolée, mais on ne peut pas rester à deux, c'est mieux qu'on se sépare. Dray, promets moi qu'on restera bons amis.

Celui marmonna un vague oui et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux. Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait perdu ce qu'il avait perdu de plus cher, jamais il ne retrouverait quelqu'un comme elle. Durant un instant, il pensa que son père avait raison et que l'amour était le sentiment des faibles. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que pendant cette période. Mais cette période était finie, et il fallait aller de l'avant.

Ce soir là, Hermione ne le vit pas au dîner, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui, Harry lui avait même demandé si tout allait bien car l'inquiétude perlait sur son visage. Et lorsqu'elle remonta se coucher, il était dans sa chambre. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle se retourna dans son lit et vit qu'elle était seule, Dray lui manquait, mais elle avait fait son choix, il fallait s'y tenir, et maintenant elle allait se consacrer uniquement à Harry.

Elle ne le vit pas non plus au petit-déjeuner et commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Elle partit amoureusement avec Harry main dans la main vers le cours de métamorphose. Il était là assis par terre. Il avait le teint cireux, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, et il était complètement débraillé. Hermione se sentit coupable et n'osa même pas le regarder, elle se blottit alors dans les bras d'Harry qui lui faisait face.

Harry avait bien vu l'état dans lequel Drago était, il demanda à Hermione si elle savait pourquoi il était comme ça et elle lui mentit en répondant que non. Pendant tout le cours, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'observer Harry qui était assis à côté d'Hermione, en cet instant, il l'enviait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être Potter. Si seulement il n'avait pas couché avec Parvati, elle ne se serait pas rapprochée de Potter et ils seraient encore à deux.

Ginny croisa Drago dans un des couloirs, et elle fut plus que surprise par la désinvolture de ce dernier. Elle dit à Hermione de la rejoindre dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Hermione la rejoignit en début d'après midi

- Hermione, j'ai croisé Drago, il n'avait pas l'air bien, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Gin, j'ai rompu, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour moi

Ginny lui sourit, mais en réalité, cela la contrariait, au fond d'elle même, Ginny avait espéré qu'Hermione choisirait Drago et qu'elle aurait enfin le champ libre avec Harry mais elle avait choisi Harry, et Ginny n'avait plus qu'à se résigner.

- T'as vu la tête de Drago ?

Parvati et Lavande venaient de rentrer dans le dortoir

- Moi je crois qu'il a rompu avec sa copine, tu crois que je devrais tenter quelque chose ?

- Bien sur !

- Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Parvati

- Oui

- Comme tu vis avec Drago, tu pourrais lui demander de me rejoindre au même endroit que la dernière fois s'il te plait il comprendra. Tu me donneras sa réponse ce soir

Hermione serra les dents à l'évocation de la liaison de Parvati avec Drago. Le soir, la jeune fille lui demanda ce que Drago avait dit et Hermione lui avait répondu que Drago ne voulait pas la voir. Mais elle lui mentait, en réalité, Hermione n'avait même pas demandé à Drago de retrouver la jeune fille. Mais elle se rendit compte après qu'elle avait eu tort, Drago avait le droit de voir d'autres filles maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus à deux et c'était égoïste de sa part d'espérer qu'il ne voie personne d'autre. Mais en plus de mentir à Parvati, elle se mentait à elle même, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de l'oublier, et Harry allait l'aider inconsciemment.

* * *

Me tuez pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien n'est perdu pour Drago 


	17. Chapitre 17

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, ma môman voulais pas me donner le modem j'ai du ruser :P Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude,., je voulais faire rentrer un certaine nombre de chose et je pouvais faire la sadique et couper en plein milieu, ça aurait pas été fort long, alors pour une fois, je ne suis pas sadique Merci pour les nombreuses reviews reçues pour ce chapitre ! Continuez ! Bonne Lecture **

* * *

Tite Mione : Arf si vous me tuez il n'y aura plus d'histoire et elle finira avec Harry :P

Rosalie : ba techniquement, il était fait dans le chapitre avant c'était Harry mais bon, retournement de situation dans ce chapitre !

Lamiss : oui j'ai précisé, je voulais pas inquiéter mes petits lecteurs préférés

Love-Pingo : Lol merci :)

Estelle : Si tu me tues, il n'y aura plus de suite !

Gin' : Arf mais ça revient au même yen aura un des deux qui fera pitié quand même :o) Arf je regardais mais il y a longtemps et ouais j'aimais bien

Valalyeste : Elle est cruelle qu'elle lâche l'un ou l'autre ou qu'elle soit avec les deux en même temps, elle est obligée d'être cruelle !

Nicolas : Mon Drago ? Tu es bien un garçon ? Lol de toute façon Drago est déjà a moi :P

Darkim : Arf oui je suis sadique je les fait tous souffrir :P Arf tu peux tuer Hermione, mais même si c'est le cas tu pose pas les mains sur MON Drago ! Lol . Arf la je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer après, là je vois plus comme elle a choisi mais j'ai ma petite idée, peut-être que Drago va faire des bêtises :P Lol nan c'est pas une fic pour blondes !

LiLi : Arf c'est qu'une fille mais il l'aime. T'es malade ! Il ne retourne pas avec cette traînée !

Galiomeras : Arf si j'ai eu des menaces de mort :o)

Loomy : Lol après ce chapitre tu ne me détesteras plus ;)

Lily : Oui ils vont le faire ;)

Anakmay : Sublime peut-être pas mais merci quand même :P Oui Drago est beaucoup mieux !

Chalia : Hé mais qu'a tu contre les bigleux à lunettes ? (J'ai moi même des lunettes :( ) Lol oui elle vas retourner avec lui !

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le jour venait de se lever, et les rayons du soleil rentrèrent dans la chambre de Drago qui n'avait pas fermé sa fenêtre. Le jeune homme fut ébloui et ouvrit doucement les yeux aveuglé par la clarté soudaine. Il se redressa dans son lit et se massa le crâne, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas dormi, ou très peu. Il la revoyait sans cesse dans ses pensées, en train de rire, ou le sourire mutin dont elle faisait preuve parfois. Ce visage lui revenait sans cesse quoi qu'il fasse pour tenter de l'oublier, ses efforts étaient vains, il ne pensait qu'à elle et ne parviendrait jamais à tirer un trait sur leur histoire.

Il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, et il ne voulait pas l'oublier, était-ce une farce de son imagination où la jeune fille était toujours amoureuse de lui. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pu oublier ses sentiments pour le jeune homme du jour au lendemain, il se promit à lui même qu'il ferait tout pour la reconquérir et l'arracher à Potter. Cela n'allait pas être, il lui faudrait du courage, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ses entrailles se contractaient, et il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son, ou bien peut-être avait-il envie d'éviter de lui parler pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie. Il lui faudrait également l'occasion de pouvoir lui parler.

L'occasion se présenta bien assez rapidement, le professeur MacGonagall les fit rester après le cours de Métamorphose, et leur annonça qu'ils devaient préparer le bal de noël. A cette annonce, Hermione regarda Drago d'un regard qui n'aurait su qualifier et ce regard le bouleversa. Hermione avait peur, peur de ne pouvoir oublier ses sentiments et de faire la bêtise de retourner avec Drago tout en restant avec Harry, mais elle devait être forte, elle devait oublier qu'il avait jamais étés à deux et tenter de devenir amie avec lui. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver l'après midi même dans leur salle commune pour discuter du bal.

Cet après midi là, Harry était plutôt mielleux avec Hermione, et celle-ci se demandait bien pourquoi, toute la journée, il ne cessa de la regarder d'une façon bizarre, tout en la contemplant, en l'embrassa ou en marmonnant avec Ron. Elle le trouvait étrange presque anxieux, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait cette attitude, il lui répondit qu'il était stressé a cause du futur contrôle de Potions, mais Hermione su qu'il mentait, jamais il n'aurait eu peur pour une note, et surtout en potions, et elle se promit de découvrir la raison de son attitude.

Mais elle comprit cet après midi là pourquoi il avait été comme ça avec elle toute la journée. Peu avant le dîner, il l'emmena vers la salle sur demande, lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, Hermione derrière lui se demandant pourquoi il l'amenait là pour lui parler. Ils entrèrent, et Hermione vit un immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs répandant ne lumière tamisée sur la pièce. Harry regarda Hermione, rougit et eu un sourire gêné puis il prit la parole :

- Hermione, ça fait un moment que je t'aime, et d'après ce que tu me dis tu m'aimes aussi, alors peut-être que le moment est venu qu'on le fasse

- non, Harry, je préfère attendre un petit peu je ne suis pas prête, je suis désolée

- C'est pas grave, je t'aime et je peux attendre

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas et Hermione fut soulagée, jamais elle n'avait pensé a franchir le pas du moins, pas avec Harry et il lui faudrait sûrement un peu de temps, le temps d'oublier le jeune serpentard..

Le soir venu, Hermione était dans sa salle commune avec Drago, tous deux prenaient des notes, ils étaient en train de préparer le bal de noël. Drago contempla Hermione, elle était magnifique même en réflexion, ses petits doigts fins tachés d'encre à force d'écrire et ses petits yeux couleur chocolats plissés dans la réflexion, elle était tout simplement belle. Puis il reporta son attention sur ses notes. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le regarder. Il était moins négligé que le matin même lorsque MacGonagall leur avait parlé, et Hermione aurait juré qu'il s'était douché, coiffé et fait beau juste avant qu'elle n'arrive pour qu'ils commencent à parler du bal.

Elle contempla son visage blanchâtre, ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur son parchemin, et quelques mèches rebelles retombaient devant son visage. Puis lentement, il leva vers elle les yeux et elle entra en contact avec son regard gris acier. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes qui leur parurent une éternité tous deux troublés par ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans le regard de l'autre. Puis ce fut Hermione gênée qui détourna les yeux la première. Drago avait bien vu le regard qu'elle lui réservait, il était empli de tristesse, et il était presque certain qu'elle regrettait d'avoir rompu et à cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Ils décidèrent qu'à ce bal-ci, les élèves choisiraient eux même leur partenaire, mais que le bal serait réservé aux élèves a partir de la quatrième année excepté les gens qui auraient été invités par des élèves plus vieux. Ils allaient également demander au professeur MacGonagall la possibilité d'avoir de la bièrraubeure. Puis un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Hermione prit ses notes et décida de remonter vers sa chambre. Mais Drago se leva et la retint par la main. Le contact de ses doigts froids avec sa main la fit frissonner légèrement.

Drago s'avançait lentement vers elle, mais de peur qu'il l'embrasse celle ci reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre le mur et Drago qui tenait toujours sa main. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien. Au début, la jeune fille voulut le repousser, mais elle fut bientôt enivrée par le parfum du jeune homme et ne bougea plus. Il l'embrassa passionnément, comme il avait voulu le faire ces derniers jours à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue avec Potter et la jeune fille répondit presque aussitôt à ce baiser brûlant.

Puis la main de Drago quitta celle de la jeune fille pour aller se loger sans ses cheveux et jouer avec ses boucles d'ambre. Celle-ci murmura son nom et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Drago la prit alors par la taille et la souleva jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle ci se laissa faire, consentante. Il l'allongea sur son lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Cette fois ci, sa main ne caressa plus ses cheveux, mais partit de la taille de la jeune fille pour caresser ses formes. Drago s'arrêta un instant et murmura :

- Tu as peur ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête négativement et comme pour lui prouver commença à déboutonner la chemise de celui-ci.

Il lui sourit sincèrement, le cœur emplit de bonheur, il voulait la combler comme jamais il n'avait comblé personne. Il avait passé des nuits avec des filles juste pour son plaisir personnel, mais cette fois seul celui d'Hermione lui emportait, avec les autres, il était brusque et ne se souciait guère d'elle, mais avec elle il voulait faire preuve de la délicatesse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avec les autres.

Lentement, il retira le pull d'Hermione qui portait juste un petit T-shirt en dessous qu'il enleva rapidement. Il l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, puis descendit, il enleva son soutien gorge au passage et embrassa sa poitrine puis finit par déposer des petits baisers sur son ventre. Hermione lui enleva sa chemise, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle avait confiance en lui. Il se retrouva torse nu et Hermione put admirer ses muscles. Elle se releva et inversa la situation se retrouvant à califourchon son lui et elle embrassa son torse. Elle joua même avec a traînée de poils qui partait de son nombril pour descendre plus bas.

Elle déboutonna son pantalon sans trop savoir pourquoi tandis que Drago remontait ses mains des cuisses vers ses fesses en passant ses mains sous sa jupe qu'il enleva quelques instants plus tard emmena au passage un string en dentelle. Puis Hermione enleva la derrière barrière de vêtement entre eux : le boxer de Drago très moulant qui lui laissait entrevoir le désir qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Après l'avoir enlevé, elle était craintive, se demandant que faire, Drago lui fit un baiser qui la calma et l'allongea de nouveau.

Il lui écartant doucement les jambes et commença des vas et viens lents afin qu'elle n'aie pas trop mal. Le visage de la jeune fille était tendu par la douleur, il essayait de la rassurer le mieux qu'il pouvait en lui caressant le visage et en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Puis il déchira l'hymen et la jeune fille hurla et se mit à pleurer. Il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis la douleur se remplaça par le plaisir, en entendant Hermione pousser de petits gémissements, il accéléra le mouvement tout en restant tendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille cria son nom en atteignant l'orgasme et il se déversa peu après en elle. Il s'écroula sur le côté épuisé mais ravi et ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Drago passa la meilleure nuit qu'il avait jamais passé.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin seule et nue dans les draps du Serpentard. Quand elle vit où elle se trouvait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait vécue la veille. Et elle se mit à réfléchir, l'après midi même elle avait refusé de le faire Harry qui était son petit ami et là elle l'avait fait avec Drago alors qu'elle avait rompu. Et là la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, jamais elle n'avait envisagé coucher avec Harry tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé, le seul garçon qu'elle avait jamais aimé véritablement venait de passer la nuit avec elle.

Drago était dans la pièce à côté, il avait remis son boxer et allumé un feu. Il était assis et réfléchissait. Il venait de passer la plus merveilleuse des nuits qu'il avait jamais passé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'idée qu'elle allait encore le laisser seul pour repartir avec Potter. Il était pourtant sur qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui, lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui, elle était toujours vierge. A la pensée qu'elle puisse le quitter à nouveau, son visage s'assombrit.

Hermione sortit de la chambre un drap autour d'elle.

- Dray dit-elle

- Oui ? dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir après avoir entendu le surnom avec lequel elle l'avait appelé

Et courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, perdant au passage le drap et se retrouvant ainsi nue. Elle parvint à articuler tout en sanglotant :

- Dray, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux être, je t'en prie, pardonne moi, je t'aime tellement si tu savais ! Je vais rompre avec Harry aujourd'hui même !

Il sourit et l'embrassa quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle se retrouva face à Harry dans un couloir plus tard dans la matinée après s'être douchée avec Drago et s'être préparée.

- Hermione, où tu étais je me suis inquiété pour toi !

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa et dit simplement :

- Je préparais le bal avec Drago dans la salle commune

- On pourra choisir son cavalier cette fois ?

- Oui

Alors on y va ensemble ?

Non Harry, on n'ira pas ensemble au bal

Pourquoi ?

Harry je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais je n'ai plus de sentiments, Harry c'est fini entre nous !

Et elle partit en direction de la grande salle laissant le garçon seul en train de pleurer au milieu du couloir.

* * *

**Alors pour la suite j'ai vraiment aucune idée, enfin si une toute petite mais je sais pas du tout comment l'introduire, ils sont enfin à deux, donc je vais voir si je m'amuse à les faire souffrir où si je m'arrête la OU peut-être que je réécrirais mes premiers chapitres qui étaient pas très longs Laissez moi tous pleins de reviews mes petits lecteurs chéris ! **


	18. Chapitre 18

Galiomeras : De Rien 

Anakmay : si j'aime bien mais c'est pas comme ça que je la qualifierais

Valalyeste : il était temps qu'elle le largue il devenait lourd

Lamiss12 : Arf ça fait plaisir moi c'est quand je vois des reviews comme ça que je suis toute contente :) Nan ils vont pas utiliser d'excuse, tu vas voir ;) Arf je mets déjà la table le repassage pas encore lol mais ma môman est tyrannique

Loomy : mais ils souffrent pas ya aucun rebondissement et c'est moins marrant

Estelle : Oui Harry est un pti malin, il va s'en rendre compte

Rosalie : Arf il aurait bien fallu le quitter un jour ou l'autre autant lui faire mal un grand coup que de le souffrir sur une longue période

Lily : Arf il l'aime encore donc oui il va mal réagir !

Love-pingo : Lol oui ryry va s'en donner a cœur joie !

Tite Mione : oui et cette fois plus de Harry enfin normalement 

Darkim : Lol ouais c'est vrai je crois que j'aurais pu un peu plus ménager Harry. Lol oui il va découvrir le poteau rose :P Pour ça quoi ?

Missmalefoy : Arf ils vont avoir la vie dure par Harry déjà après les autres filles je sais pas, Drago sera peut-être pas très sage

Chalia : Arf a côté de Dray il fait pas le poids de toute façon :P

* * *

**Troubles :**

**Chapitre 18 :**

Après avoir parlé à Harry, Hermione s'installa à la table des gryffondors puis commença à manger. Ginny s'arriva et Hermione lui raconta alors tout en détails, lorsque Harry l'avait emmené a la salle sur demanda, comment elle avait refusé, la nuit passée avec Drago et enfin sa rupture avec Harry. Ginny voulut connaître tous les détails, mais Hermione lui rétorqua que c'était sa vie privée et que ça ne la regardait pas.

Ginny semblait d'excellente humeur, Hermione venant de rompre avec Harry, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller ramasser les morceaux, elle avait le champ libre. Hermione tourna alors son regard vers Drago, mais il semblait très occupée dans une conversation avec Blaise qui semblait amusé. Harry rentra les yeux rouges et gonflés a force de les avoir frottés, Hermione s'en voulut, mai selle était désormais sure que c'était Drago qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait plus faire marche arrière.

Alors qu'elle attendait devant la salle de métamorphose, Drago passa avec ses amis mais ne la gratifia même pas d'un regard, en fait, elle avait l'impression d'être inexistante, quand elle était avec Harry, il ne cessait de la déshabiller du regard, et maintenant qu'elle lui avait offert sa virginité, il ne daignait même pas la regarder. Elle avait l'impression d'une de ces vulgaires filles avec qui il avait couché et qui étaient déjà oubliées le lendemain. Elle en eût les larmes aux yeux, mais la encore ne la regardant pas, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Ron arriva seul, il avait plutôt l'air gêné.

- Harry m'a raconté, pourquoi tu as rompu Hermione ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air si amoureux !

- Non justement, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'ai voulu rompre avant de lui faire plus de mal

- Il est parti aux toilettes les larmes aux yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça même pas quand Sirius est mort

- Il oubliera lui répondit celle ci avec regret suite à l'attitude de Drago

Durant le cours, Hermione ne cessa de jeter des regards désespérés vers Drago qui évitait obstinément de la regarder. Harry avait remarqué les regards incessants d'Hermione, et bouleversé par la colère, il décida qu'il trouverait ce qui les unissait à n'importe quel prix. Il ne supportait pas de la voir le regarder ainsi, juste après leur rupture, et il se promit que si effectivement il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il ne pardonnerait jamais à son amie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était assise dans sa salle commune, Drago était parti à son entraînement de quidditch. Elle était complètement plongée dans un bouquin sur les elfes de maison et ne l'entendit pas rentrer. Il se place derrière elle, et l'embrassa tendrement dans le coup. Celle ci se retourna surprise et sous le coup de l'émotion s'agrippa à son cou.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ? Je vais pas me sauver t'inquiètes pas ! Dit-il en plaisantant

- Oh Drago ! J'ai eût si peur ! Ce matin tu ne me regardais même pas ! J'ai cru que tu voulais rompre après avoir obtenu ce qui tu désirais ! Dit-elle tout en sanglotant

- Hermione, t'es folle, faut t'emmener d'urgence a Ste Mangouste, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, t'es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui, et pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à toi

Emue par ce que Drago venait de dire, Hermione pleura de joie, et l'embrassa passionnément comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

- Pourquoi tu m'ignorais ce matin alors ?

- Bah ça aurait peut être paru bizarre à Potty !

- J'ai rompu ce matin ! Ne te soucies plus de lui ! dit elle avec un sourire

- Comment tu lui as dit ?

- Il m'a demander pour aller au bal je lui ai dit que non car je ne l'aimais plus ?

- Il pleurait dit elle prise de remords

- Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça, je sais ce que c'est dit-il dans un souffle

Hermione resta silencieuse.

- En parlant du bal, comme tu ne sors plus avec Potter, on pourrait peut-être y aller à deux ?

- Et comment on l'expliquera aux autres ? Ils croient qu'on se déteste !

- On peut dire qu'on est obligés en tant que préfets en chef

- Ils ne goberont pas ça !

- Ou alors, on organise un bal costumé, on autorise les élèves a utiliser des potions afin de changer quelques détails de leur physique comme les yeux ou les cheveux afin qu'ils ne soient pas reconnus, et comme ça personne ne saura qu'on est a deux !

- C'est une bonne idée, mais tu oublies un détail, si on change d'apparence, comment on se reconnaîtra !

- Nous deux on est pas obligés de changer d'apparence ! E tu n'auras qu'à me demander si c'est bien moi !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

Le lendemain, le professeur Mac Gonagall annonça le bal à toute l'école et en expliqua le fonctionnement, tous les élèves parurent enthousiastes, cela mettait un peu de piment dans le bal, Hermione et Drago avaient également décidé qu'à minuit, les masques tomberaient et que les élèves retrouveraient leur apparence normales. Ceux-ci feindraient alors d'être surpris et dégoûtés par leur partenaire respectif.

Dans toute l'école plus personne ne semblait parler d'autre chose que du bal, les filles parlaient de leurs tenues, et les garçons étaient inquiets, Ron révéla même à Hermione qu'il craignait de se retrouver avec Éloïse Midgen avant de voir Hermione froncer les sourcils.

Puis le grand soir arriva enfin, avec une certaine appréhension Hermione sortit de sa salle commune. Elle portait pour l'occasion un masque bleu turquoise qui laissait quand même voir ses yeux chocolat et ses cheveux auburn. Elle portait une robe bleue également très décolletée et qui fit tourner bien des têtes lorsqu'elle descendit

Elle rentra dans la grande salle qui était somptueuse, les habituels douze sapins étaient plus magnifiques que jamais et de la neige tombait du plafond magique. Hermione aperçut un grand jeune homme de loin, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et sa peau était très pale. Elle se rapprocha prudemment de lui afin de croiser son regard et fut heureuse de croiser un regard gris acier

- Drago ? dit-elle tout en murmurant

Le jeune homme acquiesça0de la tête.

- C'est moi Hermione

Le jeune homme blond lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit avant de l'embrasser passionnément

Hermione passa toute la soirée à danser avec lui ou à l'embrasser, c'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle avait jamais passée. Mais aux environs de minuit, alors qu'elle était partie se chercher à boire, il était partit lorsqu'elle revint. Le jeune homme se déplaçait maintenant dans les couloirs, minuit arriva et son masque tomba laissant apparaître des yeux vert émeraude.

Hermione croyant avoir passé la soirée avec Drago remonta vers sa salle commune croyant qu'il était parti car minuit approchait. Elle fut plus que surprise de le trouver assis dans le canapé portant juste un boxer. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu revenir et se déshabiller aussi vite.

- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

- Parce que je ne te trouvais pas ! J'allais quand même pas rester la toute la soirée !

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai me cherche à boire ! Tu devrais m'écouter quand je parle !

- Comment aurais-je pu t'entendre alors que je ne t'ai même pas vu de toute la soirée !

Ne - Dis pas n'importe quoi, on a passé toute la soirée ensemble !

- Non, tu as passé la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre, moi j'ai passé ma soirée dans la tour !

- Mais j'ai demandé si c'était toi et tu m'as dit oui, j'ai dis que c'était moi et je t'ai embrassé !

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais que c'était toi ! Maintenant quelqu'un sait pour nous deux !

- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Non, impossible de savoir, c'était quelqu'un qui avait pris ton apparence

- Peut-être quelqu'un qui se doutait de ce qu'il il y a entre nous !

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais du moment qu'il ne va pas le répéter à Ron et Harry je m'en fiche !

Et ils montèrent se couche sans aucun souci en tête

Quelque part dans le château, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Harry était adossé à un muret et contemplait les étoiles, des larmes coulant sur son visage et se reflétant au clair de lune. Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment Hermione avait pu lui faire ça. Et il se demandait depuis quand cela durait entre eux. Hermione s'était bien moquée de lui. Et il s'endormit là, les sillons creusés par ses larmes toujours visibles et après avoir longuement pleuré pour celle qu'il avait aimé et dont il était bien décidé à se venger.

* * *

**Bon voilà la suite quand je l'aurais écrite et que j'aurais une idée de ce que Harry pourrait bien leur faire. Mettez moi des reviews en attendant !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été extrêmement longue, l'inspiration me manquait et j'ai surtout eu la flemme de taper. De plus, j'ai commencé une autre fic, donc j'ai du jongler entre les deux mais voilà finalement le chapitre 19, la vengeance d'Harry. J'ai reçu 8 reviews pour le chapitre précédent alors que 19 personnes m'ont sur leur liste d'alerte, vous pourriez faire un effort quand même ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

Rosalie : En même temps vu son attitude ça pouvais être que lui

Love-Pingo : Lol nan pas trop méchant, il va juste s'amuser à faire paniquer Hermione

Anakmay :D Mici !

Lily : ouais c'est mieux si ils se doutent de rien

Lili : Attend il a raison ! 'Fin perso à sa place je ferais pareil

Tite Mione : Lol nan ils resteront quand même à deux ;)

Darkim : Nan elle se qui l'inquiètes c'est que quelqu'un soit au courant pour elle et Drago

Lamiss : voui je débarrasse mais la apparemment jpeux me co un peu plus j'ai ramené un joli 12 à mon bac blanc de math coeff. 7 donc voila :P j'espère que la vengeance d'Harry te plaira :)

* * *

**Troubles**

**Chapitre 19 :**

Harry battit doucement des paupières, le vent glacé lui fouettait les joues. Harry frissonna et serra sa robe se sorcier autour de lui. Il avait passé la nuit tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis se souvint de la soirée de la veille, et à présent, on pouvait lire la peine sur son visage.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Hermione et Malefoy sortaient à deux, sous son nez et ni lui ni Ron ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien. Il en venait même à se demander si elle n'était pas déjà avec lui pendant qu'ils étaient à deux, et à cette pensée il fulmina et se promit de détruire Malefoy et de tout faire pour les séparer

Il se releva péniblement courbaturé après avoir passé la nuit sur les pierres froides grossièrement taillées qui constituaient la tour d'astronomie. Il réajusta ses lunettes qui avaient glissés durant la nuit et se hâta de rejoindre le dortoir afin de pouvoir se laver avant d'aller manger.

Hermione se réveilla elle dans le lit bien chaud de Drago la tête contre son torse et bien en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle était au comble de la félicité avec Drago, il la rendait complètement heureuse, mais elle restait anxieuse, quelqu'un savait et pouvait à tout moment dévoiler leur histoire à tout le monde en particulier à Ron et Harry.

Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, mais jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre, après tout, Drago était leur pire ennemi mis à part Voldemort, et Hermione ne voulait absolument pas perdre leur amitié, ils étaient les plus fidèles amis qu'elle avait jamais eut. Bien sur elle allait leur dire, mais elle referait qu'ils l'apprennent de sa bouche plutôt qu'à son insu.

Hermione se leva laissant Drago seul dans son lit et préféra descendre toute seule dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, elle lança de brefs regards furtifs derrière elle, depuis la vieille, elle était inquiète, et elle préférait être vue seule ce matin là, la compagnie de Drago aurait peut-être paru curieuse, et elle voulait se comporter le plus normalement du monde

Harry avait lui mangeait et patientait maintenant près de la chambre de Drago et d'Hermione. Il voulait le coincer pendant qu'il était seul sans Hermione pour le défendre. Drago sortit de la salle commune seul. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage, mais pas un des habituels sourires mesquins qu'ils adressaient à ses victimes, mais un vrai sourire, comme si il était heureux.

Harry souffla et se mit derrière lui. Il la stupefixia et transporta son corps à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il allongea son corps à terre et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il ôta le sort qui le maintenait prisonnier et vit Malefoy grimacer. Il lui ajouta un énorme coup de pied dans le nez avant de murmurer :

- Ne pose plus la main sur Hermione

Et il partit le laissant seul dans le couloir en train de se tordre de douleur.

Hermione observait silencieusement la table des serpentards, Drago devait quitter la salle commune quelques minutes après elle, une quinzaine de minutes étaient passées et il n'était toujours pas là, il n'avait pas franchi les portes de la grande salle et Hermione commençait à devenir vraiment inquiète, son absence était étrange

Harry avait rejoint l'infirmerie très calmement sans vraiment se presser. Il prit un air vaguement affolé et entra dans l'infirmerie en trottinant. Il regarda de chaque côté de la salle rectangulaire l'air affolé en respirant difficilement comme si il était venu en courant

- Que se passe t-il Mr Potter ?

- C'est Malefoy ! Quelqu'un s'est battu avec lui, il est là bas dans un couloir étendu, je crois qu'il va mal, mais je n'ai pas pu l'amener jusqu'ici il est beaucoup trop lourd !

- Calmez vous Mr Potter et dites moi plutôt ou est Mr Malefoy

- Au deuxième étage dans l'aile nord !

Mme Pompresh partit sans demander son reste en voyant le visage d'Harry, celui-ci avait parlé 'un trait sans prendre le temps de souffler afin de rendre sa supercherie crédible. Puis il partit tranquillement vers la grande salle bien q'il ait déjà manger, il allait maintenant s'en prendre à Hermione et la tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des aveux.

Hermione était assise en face de Ron, ils parlaient gaiement tous les deux, et Harry éprouva une profonde amertume, celle qui se disait sa meilleure amie n'avait pas hésité à aller batifoler avec l'ennemi sous leur nez en plus et en sachant pertinemment les sentiments que le survivant éprouvait envers elle.

Il s'assit en s'assit en face d'elle en faisant en sorte d'effacer toute trace de haine de son visage. Elle regardait la table des serpentards et l'anxiété commençait à percer dans son regard, et le moment était idéal pour Harry de commencer à l'angoisser encore plus voyant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en se tordant les mains sous la table.

Un sourire sadique s'étala sur les lèvres d'Harry et il lança :

- Vous êtes au courant pour Malefoy ?

Hermione le regarda le regard inquiet bien qu'elle tenait de le leur cacher

- Nan quoi ?demanda Ron peu intéressé qui était toujours occupé à manger son porridge

- Quelqu'un l'à tabassé, on l'a retrouvé étendu dans un couloir maculé de sang, on est même pas sur qu'il va se réveiller

A ces paroles, les doigts d'Hermione se crispèrent et serrèrent les jointures de la table avec hargne. Essayant de dénuer sa voix de tout sentiment elle dit la voix un peu hésitante :

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, apparemment quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal, c'est à dire à peu près toute l'école

Hermione attendit quelques minutes, puis elle saisit son sac, il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, qu'elle se rassure. Il fallait également trouver une excuse plausible pour s'absenter et s'assurer qu'ils ne la suivraient pas, elle réfléchit et la solution lui vint toute seule, elle s'en voulut même de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je vais faire le devoir pour MacGonagall dit-elle d'une voix neutre

- Ca tombe bien, je voulais le faire, je vais venir avec toi lui dit Harry à son grand étonnement

- Euh si tu veux ! répondit-elle ne sachant quoi dire d'autre

Ils se mirent en route, Harry jubilant intérieurement, elle devait être paniquée à l'idée de ne pouvoir aller le voir. Hermione se torturait l'esprit, il fallait à tout prix qu'Harry la laisse seule, chaque minute qui passait l'angoissait encore plus, d'après ce qu'Harry avait dit, il était sérieusement amoché.

- Euh Harry, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'avais déjà fini !

- Ah dommage ! Tu pourrais quand même peut-être venir avec moi pour m'aider

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire

- Je suppose que tu parles de devoirs, dans ce cas, tu peux m'accompagner à la bibliothèque

- Non ce que j'ai à faire n'a rien à voir avec les cours

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- Euh, c'est plutôt personnel

- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux me le dire !

- Je dois écrire à mes parents !

- Hermione, sois franche avec moi, tu sais très bien comme moi que tu essaye de te débarrasser de moi depuis tout à l'heure, aies au moins le courage de me dire pourquoi ! dit-il feignant d'ignorer sa relation avec Drago

- …

* * *

**Alors la suite je ne sais pas pour quand c'est je suis à court d'idée, je ne sais pas si Hermione va avouer ou mentir, je verrais bien si vous avez des idées, n'hesitez pas à me les faire partager :). En attendait pour m'encourager, vous pouvez toujours appuyer sur go en bas à gauche et me laisser un petit mot**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bon j'ai de moins en moins de reviews snif donc voici la fin de l'histoire, en plus je n'étais plus très motivée en ce moment pour cette histoire là donc voilà. Si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, vous pouvez passer lire mon autre fic : You and me, c'est un DM/HG également voilà j'ai fait ma pub alors place à l'histoire

* * *

**

Tite Mione : Harry est aveuglé par la jalousie

Lily : l'amour peut nous faire faire bien des bêtises

Cécile : Merci pour ta review :)

Darkim : cette foi c'est plus long :) Potty n'aime pas Malefoy il le déteste c'est normal qu'il le prenne mal

Love pingo : Arf nan pas besoin il a qu'à pas la coller

Lamiss : Mdr nan pas de regrettable accident pour lui Ouais je suis en Terminale S Arf toi en L pas de bol j'ai jamais supporté le français

Nicolas : Lol ouais Harry est un gros nul dans ma fic

* * *

_- Hermione, sois franche avec moi, tu sais très bien comme moi que tu essaye de te débarrasser de moi depuis tout à l'heure, aies au moins le courage de me dire pourquoi ! dit-il feignant d'ignorer sa relation avec Drago_

**Troubles :**

**Chapitre 20 :**

- Harry, je ne suis pas à toi, on est plus ensemble, ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, alors arrête de me coller aux basques ! répondit Hermione en fureur

Harry baissa les yeux, attristé, elle n'osait même pas être franche avec lui, elle préférait mentir et cacher sa relation avec cette sale fouine

Il tourna les talons et partit sans même un regard vers celle-ci blessé des paroles qui venaient de surir de sa bouche. Hermione essaya de le rappeler pour s'excuser, mais il l'ignora superbement. Celle-ci se tordit les mains a la recherche d'une solution, mais se dit qu'elle réglerait ce problème plus tard, pour l'instant elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir Drago

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la grande porte aux doubles battants qui la séparait encore de son serpentard. Avec une main tremblante elle les poussa et pénétra dans la pièce inondée de lumière grâce aux grandes fenêtres. Mais à peine avait-elle eut le temps de s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce qui contrastait avec le couloir sombre dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt que Mme Pomphresh avait surgi devant elle.

Celle ci voulut connaître la raison de la présence d'Hermione, celle ci chercha à toute vitesse, mais elle ne trouva aucune excuse valable qui justifiait sa présence. Elle finit par bredouiller après quelques minutes d'hésitation qu'elle était venue amener les devoirs du serpentard. L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire en murmurant pour elle même que les conseils de Dumbledore commençaient à faire effet et que les différentes maisons finiraient sûrement par se rapprocher tout en s'éloignant laissant Hermione avancer parmi les rangées de lits.

Elle trouva son petit ami un peu plus loin allongé dans un des lits scrutant le plafond comme si il s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Hermione s'avança silencieusement, celui ci ne l'avait toujours pas vue et elle s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit. S'il ne l'avait pas vue entrer, il avait en revanche vu qu'il y avait du mouvement près de lui, il tourna lentement la tête et la vit là assise à son chevet.

Elle était plus belle que jamais, ses longs cheveux pendants sur ses épaules. Mais son visage affichait de l'inquiétude, un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Sans même un sourire ou un signe de joie, il releva la tête vers le plafond reposant son regard gris sur ses étendues blanchâtres. En le voyant aussi indifférent, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cœur dans un étau et délicatement, de ses longs doigts fins, elle attrapa la main du jeune homme dans la sienne qui était gelée.

En sentant le contact de sa peau chaude sur la sienne, Drago sentit non seulement sa main mais aussi son cœur se réchauffer. Il l'aimait et il aurait voulu le dire à la Terre entière. Il ne se souvenait pas du visage de son agresseur, mais il se souvenait en revanche qu'il lui avait clairement dit de s'éloigner d'Hermione. Il s'était fait agressé à cause de leur liaison. En cet instant, il avait peur, pas pour lui, il avait appris à recevoir et encaisser des coups et son corps s'y était habitué, non, il avait peur pour elle, il craignait qu'elle fasse elle aussi l'objet de violences. Elle comptait plus que tout pour lui, et jamais il n'aurait supporté l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal, c'est pour ça qu'il devait le faire, il devait cesser de la voir.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue à la peau laiteuse. Et presque comme un réflexe Hermione saisit un mouchoir et l'essuya délicatement. Doucement, elle lui demanda qui lui avait fait ça, et, la voix chevrotante, il lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il semblait plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et sans savoir pourquoi, elle le trouvait étrange, presque distant.

Hermione lui dit qu'elle était vraiment désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas pu venir avant parce qu'Harry l'avait collé et qu'elle avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de lui, elle ajouta également qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si jamais le garçon avait été gravement blessé

Le jeune blond ne répondit, ne la regarda même pas, mais continua d'observer le plafond tout en se murant dans le silence. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il le fallait, même si pour cela il devait rompre et leur briser le cœur à tous les deux. Il préférait la voir malheureuse que dans un lit d'hôpital ou dans un cercueil. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire, il était encore très attaché à elle, et les mots refusaient de sortir, il étai là, ne sachant comment li dire, tandis qu'elle le regardait le regard plein de doute et de questions.

Elle se leva subitement, lui caressa tendrement la joue et partit sans dire un mot, elle voulait juste le laisser seul, elle pensait qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil. En réalité il avait juste besoin d'elle, de son affection, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Il la regarda s'éloigner comme si il la voyait pour la dernière fois et reporta son attention sur le plafond réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Drago sortit quelques jours plus tard et ne conservait aucunes traces de son agression. Cependant, la nouvelle circulait dans tout Poudlard que le grand Drago Malefoy s'était fait tabasser par un inconnu. Mais Drago avait d'autres soucis en tête, il essayait de ne pas croiser Hermione que ce soit physiquement ou du regard, mais il la rencontrait malgré tout en cour et ce soir dans la salle commune, il devrait bien trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour ne pas dormir avec elle, il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui parle.

Intérieurement, Hermione souffrait énormément même si extérieurement elle faisait tout pour le cacher, Drago l'évitait, il la fuyait presque, et cette situation lui faisait énormément de peine, depuis son agression, il était resté renfermé sur lui même chaque fois qu'elle était allé le voir, et jamais il ne lui avais souri, ni même embrassé ou touché sauf qu'elle prenait l'initiative de lui prendre la main par exemple. Elle avait au début pensé que sa fierté avait été affectée par son agression, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que lorsqu'il était parmi ses amis, il riait, souriait et leur parlait normalement.

Le soir venu, Drago se dit qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter davantage, il faisait les cent pas dans leur salle commune. Puis le portrait pivota et elle apparut. Elle leva les yeux vers lui étonné de le voir là et à en juger par le soupir qu'il avait poussé en la voyant, il l'attendait. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir la regarder droit dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle y vit l'émut. Il la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, mais ses beaux yeux gris reflétaient de la tristesse, comme si ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois.

Il s'avança vers elle toujours en la regardant et la prit lentement dans ses bras. Il la serra délicatement contre son torse et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il voulait sentir son parfum une dernière fois, sentir ses boucles brunes dans son cou et sentir une main sur les hanches de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre parcourrait ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux pour mémoriser cet instant et l'écarta de lui.

Elle avait été soulagée par cet élan de tendresse, elle était sure qu'il l'aimait toujours, cela se voyait à la façon dont il l'avait tenu, comme si elle avait été une petite poupée fragile. Mais lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, le regard gris acier était plus triste que jamais. Elle le regarda intensément comme si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il lui sourit timidement comme pour lui dire qu'elle comptait toujours pour lui et lentement lui expliqua qu'il se souvenait juste que son agresseur lui avait dit de ne pas l'approcher, il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, et que comme cela était nécessaire il préférait rompre, qu'elle comptait pour lui et sa décision venait de lui et de lui seul, et qu'enfin elle ne pourrait pas la changer

Hermione eut beau lui répéter inlassablement qu'elle s'en foutait, que tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle soit avec lui et que les menaces ne lui faisaient pas peur, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la tristesse dans son regard, il lui dit avec un ton doux mais ferme qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle était merveilleuse et qu'il espérait qu'elle rendrait quelqu'un aussi heureux qu'elle l'avait rendu heureux et qu'elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes.

Et il monta dans sa chambre la laissant seule. Hermione s'écroula sur elle même et tomba à genoux, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Elle pleura toute la nuit, sans même un instant de répit, et c'est épuisée qu'elle s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle avant d'avoir à le croiser. Son visage était creusé de cerne et elle avait un air maladif.

Elle se cloîtrait dans le silence, refusant de manger, elle ne participait même plus en cour, la vie lui semblait sans utilité si elle n'était pas avec lui. Ses mains avaient beau eut l'assener de questions, elle restait obstinément silencieuse. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, et ne dormait que très peu ne songeant qu'à lui et à sa proximité. De son côté Drago faisait tout pour l'éviter, il pensait qu'ainsi ce serait plus facile pour elle et pour lui.

Mais une semaine plus tard, Hermione était assise dans la grande salle jouant avec son assiette. Elle avait recommencé à manger mais juste le minimum après avoir failli tomber dans les pommes un après midi. Comme à son habitude elle leva les yeux vers la table des verts et argent et parvint à la localiser facilement. Il était là et la regardait avec la même intensité que la dernière fois malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

Jamais il n'aurait du faire ça, il n'aurait pas du céder, il aurait du rester avec elle et la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione se leva subitement l'air déterminé, passa devant la table des Serdaigle et se dirigea vers lui.

En voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, Drago se leva attendant sa venue. Il la vit pleurer, puis soudain elle accéléra le pas et courut presque vers lui. Elle lui sauta presque dessus et se blottit dans ses bras tout en continuant de sangloter. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la serrait heureux d'avoir retrouvé la chose la plus précieuse pour lui.

Dans la salle tous les regard étaient rivés sur les deux ennemis. Tous les élèves et même les professeurs les regardaient avec le même regard ébahi, eux qui semblaient se détester cordialement étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques murmures s'échappèrent dans l'assistance mais aucun des deux n'y faisait attention. Harry les vit au loin, et finit par conclure qu'il devait l'accepter.

Hermione releva la tête pour regarder Drago, elle avait peur qu'il la laisse encore, elle avait peur de le perdre. Mais comme pour mettre fin à ses doutes, le jeune homme lui dit dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tous les gens à proximité :

- Je t'aime

La jeune fille lui sourit et pleura de plus belle avant de répondre :

- Je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy

Et ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément que jamais au milieu de la foule sans ne plus se soucier du regard des autres. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher et pourraient vivre leur amour l'un pour l'autre pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Ce n'est pas parce que c'est fini que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser de review pour me donner votre point de vue global sur ma fic. Merci à tous les fidèles lecteur qui ont suivi ma fic avec assiduité :)**


	21. Epilogue

**L'idée d'un épilogue me trottait dans la tête alors me voici me voilà**

**Merci beaucoup toutes les personnes qui ont prit la peine de me laisser une review elles ont étés très appréciées

* * *

**

**Troubles : Epilogue**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut complètement luisante à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui la recouvrait entièrement. Elle haleta quelques instants et poussa un grognement sourd, la douleur l'envahissait de nouveau. Presque automatiquement, elle porta ses mains sur son ventre bien arrondi et sursauta presque, il venait encore de lui donner un coup de pied, et les contractions devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses et proches les unes des autres.

Elle se leva dans l'intention d'aller boire un verre d'eau, mais a peine eut-elle soulevé le drap qu'elle stoppa son mouvement. Elle posa les mains sur ses jambes qui étaient trempées. Elle tenta vainement de frotter ses jambes, mais elle se rendit soudain compte que la sueur n'avait pas pu tremper ses jambes à ce point.

Elle souffla pour se redonner contenance et secoua Drago qui était étendu dans le lit. Elle le vit faire une grimace et se retourner vers elle sans pour autant ouvrir les. Elle hocha la tête, cela lui ressemblait bien, il s'était rendormi, ignorant qu'Hermione venait de le secouer

- Dragooo ! le pressa t'elle en se maintenant le ventre d'un air affolé

Il grogna, et consentit au bout de quelques minutes et après les multiples efforts d'Hermione à ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa sur le lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux qui semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, pouvant la voir parfaitement, malgré l'heure tardive, les jours d'été étaient de plus en plus longs et le soleil n'était pas encore couché.

- Veupa… Parvint-il à murmurer sans articuler la moindre chose

Hermione qui n'avais pas compris un traître mot se leva en quatrième vitesse, elle tira les draps, dévoilant le corps nu de son mari et tira son pied du plus fort qu'elle pu pour le forcer à se bouger de là, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire devant la vue du corps parfait de son homme devant elle

- Drago, vite dépêche toi, j'ai perdu les eaux, je vais accoucher Drago ! gémit-elle

Il sembla soudain s'extirper de la léthargie profonde dans laquelle il était tombé et la regarda l'air affolé ne sachant que faire. Il jugea utile de commencer par s'habiller. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, en délogea un boxer et l'enfila à la hâte. Puis il enfila une robe de sorcier qui traînait par terre.

Ils avaient répété cette scène des dizaines de fois, et Drago avait à chaque fois soufflé, râlé en assurant à Hermione qu'il saurait s'en sortir, mais à présent que l'enfant était sur le point de naître, il semblait paniqué, et ne se souvenait plus du moindre conseil que lui avait prodigué sa mère pour la présente situation.

Il se tourna dans tous les sens l'air affolé essayant de se remémorer quoi faire. Hermione lui avait si souvent répété quoi faire lorsque le moment serait venu, et il n'avait pas été fichu de s'en souvenir, elle n'avait cessé de lui dire quoi faire et il lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il connaissait par cœur son rôle et qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire, et malgré ses remontrances, il ne l'avait pas écouté, et en ce moment il se détestait pour lui avoir donné raison.

Elle était d'ailleurs adossée au mur, lui faisant face et un petit sourire en coin signifiant « je te l'avais dit » trônait au beau milieu de son visage, et lorsqu'il le vit il eut un rire jaune, il se rapprocha d'elle puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur de telle sorte que leurs visages étaient désormais proches, et il murmura dans un souffle

- Je te hais Hermione Granger épouse Malefoy

Puis il lui vola un baiser. Celle-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient de malice et d'amusement, et elle répondit sur le même ton mutin qu'il avait pris

- Moi aussi je te hais Drago Malefoy, mais pour rien au monde je ne te changerais dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour

- Non pas que je ne suis pas touché par cette touchante petite scène, mais on devrait peut-être y aller, à moins que tu ne désire accoucher au beau milieu de notre chambre

Elle eut un petit rire pis lui répondit qu'il était en effet temps de s'affoler. Elle prit le temps de prendre sa baguette, un petit sac qui contenait des vêtements à elle et ils sortirent dans la rue. Ils avaient acheté une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, ainsi ils n'étaient jamais trop loin du monde magique mais sans être constamment plongé en son cœur

Ils ne pouvaient transplaner, un medicomage le leur avait déconseillé pour la santé du bébé et ils avaient scrupuleusement respecté ses conseils. Drago se plaça près du bord de la route et agita sa baguette. Un grand bus violet à double impériale s'arrêta alors devant lui, semblant surgir de nulle part. Les porte s'ouvrirent et un homme apparut sur les premières marches, vêtu d'un uniforme violet

- Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition, je m'appelle Stan Ro…

Mais le susnommé Stan s'interrompit en regardant le couple. Hermione venait d'avoir une autre contraction, et se tenait le ventre en grimaçant et en gémissant. Drago s'était penché vers elle et la maintenait debout en la tenant par la taille

- Vite, vous devez nous emmener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, ma femme va accoucher, elle à déjà perdu les eaux, nous ne devons plus perdre de temps ou j'ai bien peur qu'elle accouche au beau milieu de votre bus ! dit Drago

- D'a…d'a…d'accord, nous allons vous déposer avant les autre réussi à articuler Stan

Ils montèrent dans le bus et Drago fit asseoir Hermione sur le bord d'un des lits en cuivre tandis qu'il sortait quelques gallions de son portefeuille. Le chauffeur, dénommé Ernie d'après ce que Drago avait pu entendre démarra en trombe et arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin nommé Purge & Pionce Ltd.

Drago et Hermione sortirent en trombe du bus sans prendre le temps d'écouter Stan qui leur avait crié quelque chose, et ils franchirent la vitrine main dans la main après avoir signalé au mannequin situé dans celle ci qu'Hermione était sur le point d'accoucher. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait quelques personnes qui attendaient au guichet dans l'espoir d'être soignés par des guérisseurs.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, il passa devant les gens qui attendaient sans se préoccuper de leurs plaintes. Il se plaça devant une petite sorcière blonde et replète assise au comptoir des renseignements et lui signala que sa femme était sur le point d'accoucher. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione comme pour vérifier la véracité des dires de Drago, et après quelques secondes, elle appela deux hommes.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent avec un lit à roulettes et installèrent Hermione dessus. Il l'emmenèrent dans une salle afin qu'elle attende que le travail commence. Une femme blonde aux grands yeux bleus se trouvait dans la même salle. Son mari était assis auprès elle tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Des sortes d'infirmières venaient régulièrement vérifier que le travail n'avait pas commencé et repartaient aussitôt.

Drago regarda un instant le couple qui se trouvait là, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione, libérant son front de toutes les mèches folles qui s'y étaient glissées avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Il caressa un instant son visage, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis une fois qu'elle eut hoché la tête et qu'il lui eut déposé un nouveau baiser sur le front, il sortit de la salle.

Ste Mangouste possédait une volière d'où les malades pouvaient envoyer des nouvelles à leurs proches. Drago s'y dirigea perdu dans ses pensées tel un automate, dans quelques heures, il serait papa, et cette nouvelle lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se sentait euphorique et même le petit homme replet qui le bouscula dans le couloir sans s'excuser ne parvint pas à assombrir son humeur.

Il écrit une lettre bien soignée dans laquelle il expliquait qu'Hermione avait perdu les eaux et qu'ils étaient partis pour Ste Mangouste. Il pratiqua un sort de copiage sur la lette afin d'en obtenir plusieurs exemplaires tous semblables qu'il envoya à sa mère, aux Granger et enfin à Potter et Weasley.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il décida de retourner auprès de sa femme. Il fit un détour par le cinquième étage, sachant que celui ci possédait un salon de thé, et en remonta un thé au citron pour Hermione sachant qu'elle adorait ça, puis il reparti vers la chambre où on l'avait installée.

Elle parut plutôt soulagée en le voyant arriver soulagée, sans doute était elle gênée de partager la chambre avec un autre couple sans savoir quoi dire. Elle but en silence son thé et remercia chaleureusement Drago. Puis une autre contraction beaucoup plus douloureuse selon elle arriva. Une des guérisseuse qui était là examina Hermione et demanda à Drago de sortir, elle lui dit qu'il y avait des complications et qu'ils devaient emmener la future maman. Désemparé, et n'ayant d'autre choix, Drago sortit et alla attendre dans le Hall.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises de bois branlante, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Malgré le fait q'il n'ait dormi que quelques heures, Drago se sentait parfaitement éveillé et il était plutôt angoissé par ces fameuses complications. D'un geste distrait, il jouait avec son alliance et se remémorait la soirée où il l'avait demandée en mariage.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, lui était rentré au ministère de la magie, il avait souhaité devenir joueur de quidditch, mais une sérieuse blessure à l'épaule avait ruiné ses espoirs et ses rêves. Hermione tenait elle une petite librairie sur le chemin de traverse, et parallèlement avait continué à développer la SALE.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble et rien n'était venu entraver leur bonheur, quoi que furieux au début, Harry avait finit par accepter la relation entre Hermione et le blond ténébreux, et s'était consolé dans les bras de la fille Weasley. Ron Weasley était lui une des nombreuses personnes qui avaient étés tuées lors de la guerre finale où le seigneur des ténèbres avait finalement été vaincu par celui qu'on appelait alors le survivant, et la vie avait repris son cour normal.

Ce soir là, Drago avait emmené Hermione dans un petit restaurant moldu qu'elle aimait beaucoup et l'avait demandé en mariage. Celle-ci avait pleuré de joie et lui avait répondu totalement bouleversée qu'elle acceptait de devenir sa femme. Ainsi, quelques mois plus tard, une petite cérémonie avait eut lieu au manoir Malefoy dans une ambiance intimiste et seules les personnes les plus proches du couples avaient étés conviés.

Puis un beau jour, Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait son enfant et faisant de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité connaître le sexe de l'enfant et Drago trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Il aurait particulièrement aimé avoir un fils, mais même si l'enfant était une fille, il l'aimerait et ferait tout pour en faire l'enfant le plus heureux du monde

Drago sourit à cette pensée, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, et il ne regrettait absolument rien. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller à rêvasser, Harry et Ginny surgirent d'une des cheminées aménagées là et se dirigèrent vers Drago. Celui ci se leva péniblement et tendit une main vers Potter que celui ci serra

- Salut Harry, Ginny dit-il en serrant rapidement la main de la rouquine

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda celle-ci

- Je ne sais pas, il y avait des complications, il l'ont emmené

- Rien de grave j'espère ? dit Harry l'air inquiet

- Euh…ils n'ont rien voulu me dire répondit Drago qui se rendit compte qu'avec toute l'agitation qui régnait ici il avait complètement oublié de demander quelles étaient ces complications

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes sans échanger une parole, puis une femme vint annoncer à Drago que tout s'était finalement bien passé et qu'il pouvait s'il le souhaitait aller couper le cordon ombilical du nouveau né. Il se tourna vers Harry et Ginny, avec une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait. Harry lui fit signe de se sauver, et il partit en suivent la femme, la poussant presque pour qu'elle se dépêche.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, et la jeune femme se stoppa. Elle tendit un paquet à Drago où il distingua une blouse et une sorte de chapeau.

- Vous devez mettre ça avant d'entrer monsieur le prévint-elle

Il s'exécuta, et enfila la blouse à la hâte, puis il jeta un coup d'œil au chapeau qui s'avéra être un filet à cheveux

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Hors de question que je porte ça…

Il écarta la femme du bras et s'apprêtait à entrer. Celle-ci ramassa le filet à cheveux qua Drago avait jeté, et le lui tendit en se mettant entre lui et la porte. Il l'attrapa d'un ton rageur, l'enfila et passa la porte. Un guérisseur tenait l'enfant entre ses mains qui venaient manifestement de sortir de l'utérus de sa mère. Drago eut un sourire, et on lui tendit une espèce de paires de ciseaux qu'il attrapa et avec laquelle il coupa le cordon.

On lui reprit son enfant des mains dans le but de le nettoyer quelque peu. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et se surprit à la trouver étonnement belle. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé pendre collaient à son coup, et la jeune femme semblait extenuée. Ravie certes, mais éreintée. A vrai dire, jamais Drago ne l'avait trouvé si belle, mais il se dit que c'était certainement parce qu'elle venait de mettre au monde son enfant.

Puis on leur rapporta leur enfant nappé dans un linge blanc

- Je vous présente le tout jeune Mr Malefoy dit le guérisseur à l'attention des deux parents

On tendit l'enfant à Hermione et celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Drago semblait plus heureux que jamais, et il embrassant tendrement sa femme avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

Il avait un fils. Il comptait l'aimer, comme Lucius ne l'avait jamais aimé mais comme il aurait du le faire.

- Tu as une idée pour le nom ? Lui demanda Hermione

- Hé bien j'avais pensé à Peter. Répond celui-ci légèrement confus

- Ca me va dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle se tourna vers son fils qui agrippa son doigt

- Bonjour Peter Malefoy lui dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

Puis on lui reprit l'enfant afin de lui faire quelques examens complémentaires. On attribua une chambre à Hermione où elle dormit quelques heures. Elle se réveilla et eut le plaisir d'apercevoir Harry et Ginny dans sa chambre. Ginny tenait Peter dans ses bras et semblait rayonner. Harry vit qu'elle s'était réveillée et vint la saluer.

- Salut Mione

- Salut Harry dit-elle en lui souriant

- Oh Hermione, il est magnifique, il ressemble tellement à son père ! s'extasia Ginny

Et elle avait raison. Son fils possédait deux beaux yeux gris aux reflets métalliques comme son père et une petite touffe blonde trônait sur son crane. Hermione espéra qu'il n'avait pas son tempérament, car sinon elle ne parviendrait jamais à tenir face à lui et son père

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on lui fait une sœur à cette petite merveille ? Dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres

- Chaque chose en son temps Harry répondit Drago qui venait de revenir et qui les avait écoutés appuyés dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte. Puis Harry et Ginny durent partir et la petite famille resta seule dans son petit cocon d'amour, et ils étaient plus heureux que jamais, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

**Voilà normalement c'est fini cette fois :) Si vous pouviez me laisser une review, elle serait grandement appréciée**


End file.
